<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无处可逃 by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049511">无处可逃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑帮狂王与侦探卫宫，灵感来源是FGO白情的概念礼装。<br/>关于设定：<br/>政府机构“格林”中小红帽和猎人为一组，小红帽吸引狼，猎人负责捕杀，而狼以人类为食。民间猎人（野猎）亦捕杀狼，但不属于格林机构。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Edmond Dantès | Avenger, Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Rama | Saber/Sita | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 侦探</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫从洗手池里抬起头，深吸一口气，抹了把脸，盯着镜子里的自己。看起来倒还像个活人的脸色，他想着，咬咬牙，将衣领竖起来，遮住脖子上的印记，然后又理了理头发，确认没落下任何私人物品后故作从容地走出了洗手间。<br/>长发的男人赤裸着上身坐在床边，背对着门。一缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙溜进来，正迎上一串袅袅上升的烟雾。除了抽烟之外，他似乎暂时不打算有其他举动。<br/>“这就走了？”卫宫能听出男人语气中的揶揄，阳光将那人蓝紫色的长发拢至阴影之外，“喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”他的声音带着笑意。<br/>“下次别这么明显。”卫宫拧着眉头，一只手搭在门边。<br/>“嗯哼。”男人从鼻子里哼出一口气，微微侧过脸，“差点忘了，这是你要的情报。”他随手甩出一个信封，卫宫稳稳接住，一言不发地合上门离开了。<br/>“……真有意思。”男人笑着吐出一口烟圈，掐灭了烟。</p><p>卫宫回到私人侦探所，将外套披在椅子上，从口袋里抽出信封。<br/>来自黑帮头目的情报，具有比其他渠道更为重要的价值，而且“绝对”真实——至少到目前为止，姑且可以这么说吧。<br/>侦探小心翼翼地将信封拆开，里边放着几张照片以及……一朵枯萎的玫瑰。那朵玫瑰夹在第一张和第二张照片之间，被压得平平整整，花瓣上褶皱分明。他将照片平摊在桌上，悬在半空中的手最终没有将那朵玫瑰扫到一边。<br/>不由自主地，他摸到脖子上的吻痕。<br/>同玫瑰一样，是来自某人的“礼物”。<br/>被称作狂王的黑帮首领，尽管与侦探卫宫都是名声远扬的人物，实际上却没有任何交集。黑帮走着黑道，侦探之前所接的案子也与黑帮没有多大的关联，双方井水不犯河水，也未曾刻意对对方有过刁难。曾经有几个似乎涉嫌黑帮的案件，也被委托人以“不需深究”的说辞中断了调查。尽管如此，侦探卫宫依旧对黑帮有着极高的警惕。直到去年他接到某个委托。<br/>卫宫回忆着，他拉开抽屉，将玫瑰收进去，取出压在一叠文件下的手枪——他并非只有“侦探”这一个身份。<br/>那次的委托人经卫宫鉴定是一匹高级的狼。无论何时，狼都是人类最大的威胁，高级的狼则更胜一筹，他们能够变成人类，混迹于人群中间，无声无息，而每到夜晚，就是他们肆意捕猎的盛会，受害人的尸体通常在清晨被发现。<br/>在卫宫左思右想下定决心欲推掉委托的那天下午，那匹狼被猎人杀死了。捕杀那匹狼的正是卫宫的老朋友——天草四郎时贞与爱德蒙·唐泰斯。这组搭档与卫宫曾就读于同一所大学，同属推理社，关系相当要好，毕业后两人均进入政府机构“格林”工作。天草体质特殊，由于拥有稀有的能够吸引狼的血液而成为“小红帽”，爱德蒙则作为他的固定搭档“猎人”与他一同行动，两人是格林机构中绝对顶尖的组合。他们与卫宫依然保持着密切联系，互相交换有用的信息与资源。卫宫除了私家侦探这一重身份之外，还是一名民间猎人，俗称“野猎”。野猎与格林机构中的猎人不同，他们不受官方管控，以自己的方式捕杀狼，他们中的大部分与黑市有联系，依靠在黑市上贩卖狼的尸体赚取巨额利润。但卫宫并非如此。他作为野猎捕杀狼，纯粹是出于内心某个正义的期望而已。不受政府控制，行动自由，再加上侦探的身份，让他在某些时候能够获取比天草与爱德蒙更为精准与意想不到的情报。<br/>在得知天草与爱德蒙捕杀了那匹狼之后没过多久，他便接到了天草的电话。<br/>天草告诉卫宫，他们捕杀的那匹狼是高级的头狼，很有可能是某个狼群的首领。而他们之所以能够追踪到这匹狼，是因为“某个人”放出了情报。这份情报非常重要，于是他们决定反向追踪，试图找到情报的源头。经过爱德蒙的调查，他们发现故意泄露情报的人很有可能是该地黑帮的首领——“狂王”库丘林。库丘林所带领的黑帮经常从其他野猎处购买狼的尸体，他们询问过那些野猎，野猎们承认他们所捕猎的狼均来源于库丘林的情报，而交换的条件是，他们所杀的狼的尸体必须卖给库丘林所带领的黑帮，而不是黑市。“这不是有钱白赚吗！”野猎们说，“反正他们出的价钱也不比黑市少”。不过通常这些野猎只与库丘林“合作”过一次，准确的说库丘林只找过他们一次，而他们再想反向联系到库丘林自然是不可能的事情。天草和爱德蒙判定库丘林的手上一定握有一些关于狼的不为人知的情报，但是在政府的管制之下，他们作为公务员肯定不能与库丘林接触，于是便想到卫宫。<br/>“如果有可能的话，我们希望能从狂王那里获得稳定的情报。”爱德蒙说。<br/>“你们疯了吗？那是黑帮。”卫宫按着太阳穴，拧紧了眉头。<br/>“但是他手上有着珍贵的情报，比起让‘小红帽’冒着生命危险引诱狼的出现，他说不定能让我们直捣狼穴。”爱德蒙停顿了半秒，“我们的首要任务是解决狼。狂王之所以提供情报，或许是因为狼是我们共同的敌人，等我们彻底处理掉狼，黑帮有的是时间端掉。”<br/>卫宫一言不发，似乎是在权衡。<br/>“我们已经推断出了狂王目前的一个临时藏身点，你以野猎的身份去一趟的话，应该……”<br/>“我知道他在哪儿。”卫宫突然打断他。<br/>“什么？！”爱德蒙一愣。<br/>“事实上……”卫宫叹了口气，将一张纸举到跟前，与眼睛平行。“我今天早上，刚刚接到一个新的‘委托’。”<br/>“来自狂王？”卫宫能想象到爱德蒙此刻正露出他少有的吃惊的表情。<br/>“是。我今天在信箱里发现的。他要我今晚去找他，说是有重要的情报。”卫宫念着纸上的字，“‘我相信您无论是作为侦探，还是作为野猎，这份情报都不会让您失望的，卫宫先生。期待您的到来。——库丘林’——我说，这家伙直接就把名字写上了啊！这也太……”<br/>“那可正好恭敬不如从命了。”电话那头突然传来天草的声音，“趁着这个机会，抓住情报源吧。”</p><p>对于卫宫或是任何人而言，无论何时，踏入黑帮的势力范围都是一件极其危险的事情，没有人愿意主动与黑帮扯上关系，而向来一身清白的侦探更是不想趟这滩浑水。尽管如此，为了获取重要的情报而除掉共同的敌人——狼，合作一下或许未尝不可。“只要不掺和他们的事就可以了吧，只是交换情报而已。”抱着如此想法的卫宫，在月色的笼罩下前去赴约。<br/>那时他未曾想到事情会发展到这个地步，而“他们”之间的关系会变成如此模样——他为此后悔万分，却也无计可施。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 谈判</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在那栋破旧宛如废墟的房子里，卫宫第一次见到了库丘林。<br/>卫宫的皮鞋踩在地上，小心翼翼地踢开一堆玻璃渣。位于走廊尽头的房间里，便是他要见的人。他绷紧了神经，握住门把手，稍稍用力。<br/>房间不大，却比想象中的要整洁许多，然而剥落的墙面与地上干涸的血迹依旧触目惊心。窗帘紧闭着，靠近床边的地方趴伏着一团黑色的物体，似乎是一头体型比较大的狼，已经死去了。黑暗中，卫宫看到猩红的一点。<br/>男人倚在进门右侧不远处，后背抵着灰暗的墙面。他嘴里叼着的烟是房间里唯一的光源，卫宫看不清他的脸，那一双红瞳却摄人心魄。他隐隐约约瞥见男人眼角的红纹，狰狞而凶悍。<br/>“晚上好，侦探。”男人开口了，低沉的嗓音震得卫宫有些发麻。事实上，卫宫从一开始踏进这间房的时候，内心就涌起一阵强烈的不安感。他的某个意识正在疯狂地叫嚣要他回去，但他知道自己既然已经来了，就再无退路可言。<br/>“你这次找到我，是有什么事吗？”卫宫冷静地问。尽管他知道自己身处不利的情境——毕竟这可是黑帮的地盘，狂王布下了多少埋伏与眼线他都不得而知，不过他依旧镇定。<br/>“我这里有一份——唔，准确来说应该是定期会有关于狼的情报。”库丘林咧嘴吐出一口烟，歪着脑袋看向伫立在门口的侦探，像是要在他身上确认某样东西，卫宫能明显地感觉到对方的目光在自己身上肆意游走，这种露骨的感觉令他极其不适，但他只是紧锁着眉头，并没有明确发表任何不满的意见。“你想要吗？”库丘林露出笑容，在眼角红纹的映衬下显得异常诡异。<br/>“……”卫宫沉默了一会儿，注意到了对方话语中的重点，“你刚刚说，定期？也就意味着不止这一次，是这样吗？”<br/>“看来我没找错人。”库丘林似乎对他的回答很满意。<br/>卫宫想起天草和爱德蒙的话。<br/>“你要多少？”他装作一个已经融入黑帮体系多年的老手，简洁地问。<br/>“你能给多少？”库丘林反问。他的话里并没有逼迫的成分，倒是那种有点轻松但又低沉的语气，给人一种无法言语的威慑力。“况且，你就这么相信我吗？”他笑了，眼神像是一头在正捕猎的猛兽，而卫宫只是一只毫无还手之力的兔子，“你不怕我把你骗入死局，嗯？”尾音上挑。<br/>“没有必要。你的目的并不是要杀了我。”卫宫丝毫没有松懈，那让他的语气听起来既严肃又认真，然而这话在狂王听起来却有几分可笑的意味，“而且我知道，即便是黑帮，你们也有你们的规矩。”<br/>“有意思，侦探。”库丘林舔了舔嘴唇，捻灭了烟，直起身子走近卫宫，悄无声息。“那么，你的开价是？”<br/>“我现在没带钱在身上。”卫宫坦白道，“不过你想要多少，我下次就拿多少过来。”<br/>“真是耿直到愚蠢的家伙啊，侦探。”库丘林靠近卫宫，突然狠狠地掐住他的下巴，手指几乎嵌进脸颊。卫宫倒吸一口凉气，在那个瞬间出于自卫的本能想要抬手挡开狂王，但理智早一步控制住了动作——如果现在反击，他显然处于劣势，且极有可能让他们的谈判——姑且称之为“谈判”——瞬间破裂，无论从哪个角度来说都最好不要出手。所以他的手抬到一半便僵住了。狂王眯起眼睛，假装没有看到卫宫突然停止的奇怪动作，用力地捏着他的脸。卫宫绷直身子，感觉后背已经被冷汗浸湿了，他无法判断狂王此刻的心理，更无法预测其下一步的举动，他只能皱着眉头暗示自己的不满，同时不由自主地，重重地咽了口唾沫。<br/>“还不错。”库丘林似乎没过一会儿就厌倦了这个恶意的玩笑，松开了卫宫。卫宫尽量保持着平稳的呼吸，让自己不至于在狂王面前显得过于弱势。“这是给你的奖励。”库丘林转过身，扔给他一个薄薄的信封，卫宫稳稳接住。“那么，期待下次再见了，卫宫。”<br/>男人的身形隐没至黑暗之中，房间里漆黑一片，仿佛根本没有人来过一般。卫宫攥紧了信封，悄悄带上了门。</p><p>那封信与那次见面，便成为一切的开始。从那之后，每一封信都是相同的模式——下一匹狼出现的时间和地点，附上狼的照片，以及下次见面的时间。<br/>第二次与库丘林见面的时候，卫宫履行了承诺。当他拎着一个小箱子出现在破旧的房间门口时，库丘林笑了——那是一种危险的，带着嘲讽意味的笑。卫宫将箱子一推，箱子滑到库丘林脚边上。“不够的话，下次我带更多的过来。”卫宫说着，努力让自己看起来更像一个诚恳的商人。库丘林没有回话，只是默默地叼着烟，他甚至看都没看那箱子一眼，便丢出了信封，然后摆摆手，示意侦探滚蛋。很好。卫宫心想，这就是他认为最正确的交易方式，互不干涉，除此之外的任何事，都不在对方的管控之下。<br/>第三次的时候，卫宫照例将箱子滑到库丘林边上，库丘林低下头看了眼箱子，又看了看卫宫。“我期待更好的。”在冷漠而低沉的语调中，沉闷的一响，箱子被甩到了房间的角落。“明白了。”卫宫揣着信封，留下这句话后安静离开。<br/>第四次，卫宫提着一个更大的箱子来到房间。他走到狂王跟前，将箱子递过去。“这是我能找到的最大的箱子。”库丘林面无表情：“我说过吧，我要更好的。”<br/>卫宫顿了顿，又把箱子往前举了一点：“这比之前给你的多了一倍，如果你还不满意——”<br/>他的话被对方一阵疯狂的大笑打断。烟落在地上，被靴子狠狠地碾灭，库丘林夺过箱子扔到一旁，拽住卫宫的衣领拉到自己跟前，两个人瞬间仅有咫尺之遥，几乎鼻尖挨着鼻尖。<br/>“我，要，更，好，的。”狂王一字一句地重复，每个字都加重了音调。他眼角的红纹随着凶狠的语气愈加狰狞。<br/>再一次，卫宫本能地意识到了危险，他索性放弃挣扎，直截了当地问道：“你到底要什么？”——话一出口，他才意识到自己问的是“什么”，而非“多少”。事实上他的直觉，被他所屏蔽的那份预测，远比他想象中的要准确得多。<br/>下一秒他的思路就被由嘴唇传来的撕裂般的痛感打断了，库丘林扣着他的后脑强迫他与自己接吻，尖利的牙齿划破了嘴唇，卫宫喘息着，在混乱中调整自己的呼吸，双手不知何时攀上了对方的后背，他们撕扯着，却近乎拥抱，卫宫踉踉跄跄地后退，直到被库丘林抵至剥落的墙面。他试图夺回主动权，却被牢牢地压制，那个吻依然没有结束，混合着血与唾液，唤醒了空气中所有的狂暴，躁动，与不安。<br/>就在卫宫觉得自己快要窒息而死的时候，库丘林松开了他。卫宫大概能猜到自己此时的样子有多么狼狈——面色潮红，嘴角淌血，仅仅一个漫长的吻就让他耗尽了几乎所有的力气，而库丘林——狂王抹抹嘴，似乎意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，他根本没有看卫宫就直接转过身，摆摆手：“差不多了，滚吧。”<br/>卫宫瞪着他的背影不说话。<br/>“差点忘了，你的东西。”——信封。<br/>卫宫擦掉嘴角的血，抑制住狂奔的冲动快步离开，库丘林的话似有若无地飘到他的耳边。<br/>“我要更好的，懂了吗？”<br/>那句话，连同那个人，如鬼魅，或是幽灵一般，成为他持续至今的梦魇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 狩猎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫终于从漫长的回忆中脱身，他又看了看照片，确保自己能在脑海里浮现出一个清晰的形象来，然后他将手枪藏好，拿出手机拨通一个号码。<br/>傍晚。咖啡厅。<br/>“真没想到情报交换能持续这么久，有一年多了吧。”天草笑眯眯地看着卫宫，后者被他盯得一阵恶寒。<br/>“我可不觉得这是什么值得炫耀的事，反过来说，都过去一年了，我们的事业似乎仍然没什么进展。”卫宫有些厌恶地闭上眼睛，脑海里蓦地闪过狂王那近乎嘲讽的笑容来，他“啧”了一声，睁开眼，重新将注意力集中到对面二人身上。<br/>“不要操之过急。”爱德蒙慢慢地喝了口咖啡，“这可是项大工程。托你的福，今年的业绩比去年高了不少，它们的数量正在锐减。”<br/>“哼，可不是你们俩的好主意，去找那种疯子合作。”卫宫压低声音，“要不是爱德蒙手里还握着基督山财团的资金，我一开始就不会有机会去跟他接触，那么多钱，我区区一个侦探上哪儿抢。”<br/>“银行啊。”天草眨眨眼，毫不在意卫宫的话，“而且他找你交易也并不是为了钱吧——倒不如说，钱并非是你们交易的筹码，从一开始就不是，除非他缺钱。”<br/>“黑帮缺钱，哈哈。”爱德蒙干笑了两声。<br/>“……”卫宫一时语塞。<br/>“不过卫宫，虽然我信任你，但还是得提醒一句。”天草突然凑上前去，盯着卫宫的脸，“不要陷进去。”<br/>“得了吧。”卫宫摆摆手，露出嫌恶的表情，“想到那家伙我就恶心。我可是对他能躲多远就走多远的类型。比起这个，难道不该优先谈谈这次的狩猎目标吗，你们为数不多的与野猎合作的机会，不会都要浪费在谈这种无聊的事情上吧？”他指指自己。<br/>“今晚的任务。”爱德蒙拿出手机点了两下，“目标是比利小子，高级狼，变成人后的特征为身材瘦弱的男性，喜爱牛仔装。”<br/>“够花哨的。”卫宫评价道，“根据狂王的情报，他今晚会去一家酒吧，那家酒吧有个后巷，目标极有可能吸引某个人类之后在那个巷子里进食。”<br/>“按照惯例，我去吸引，爱德蒙观察到合适的时候拿下他。”天草顿了顿，“怎么说出来之后感觉有点奇怪……不管了，卫宫的话，避免误伤其他人就好。”<br/>“那么，出发吧。”</p><p>深夜。酒吧。<br/>“那个牛仔……什么动静都没有。”天草微微晃着酒杯，悄声说，“他没过来，一直在那儿和别人聊天。”<br/>“你的语气听起来很失落嘛。”爱德蒙笑道，“对一个牛仔来说，女人总比小红帽有更多的吸引力不是吗。”<br/>“注意，目标正在往左边的门口移动。”卫宫的声音传来，两人立刻抬头，看到那个身材瘦小的男人放下了酒杯，在人群中奋力地挤向门口。<br/>突然，一声尖叫打破了酒吧热闹的气氛。<br/>“后巷！！”三个人同时意识到这正是狼出现的信号，他们从乱作一团的人群中迅速开出一条路来，直通左边门口。<br/>漆黑的夜色下，狼已经将一位扎着双马尾的橙发少女逼到绝境。<br/>“爱德蒙——”天草话音未落，另一个影子却抢先扑了过去，将狼撞翻在地。<br/>“目标比利失踪。”卫宫提醒，但下一秒，他们便愣住了。<br/>那个将威胁少女的狼撞翻的，是另一只狼。<br/>“我先去救她。”卫宫反应过来，冲向少女，但那只狼同时一个灵巧的转身跳了过来，挡在少女面前，蓄势待发，不让卫宫靠近半步。<br/>“……抢夺食物吗。”卫宫皱了皱眉眉头，与此同时枪声在他身后响起，爱德蒙已经果断射杀了那匹倒在地上的狼。<br/>“那么接下来——”职业猎人举枪瞄准。<br/>“唔嗯——”<br/>“天草！！”爱德蒙猛地转身，发现自己的搭档刚刚勉强躲过一匹狼的袭击，这匹狼不知何时出现在这里。比起前两只，它的个头稍微大一些，头上有几缕橙色的毛发，异常醒目。<br/>卫宫无暇顾及其他，掏出手枪对准那只明显瘦弱一些的狼射击，他判断，比利极有可能就是自己面前的这只狼，或是刚才已经被爱德蒙射杀的那只，但无论如何，只要有狼存在，面前的少女就会有危险。眼下她依然被狼堵在墙角里，根本无法脱身。<br/>瘦弱的狼身形小巧，灵活地躲过了卫宫的子弹，却依然让身后的少女动弹不得，卫宫咬咬牙，正欲再次扣动扳机，肩膀却被猛地一抓，他一个趔趄倒在地上，看到刚才还在与爱德蒙纠缠的大狼已经站在了自己的面前，一爪子将他的枪拍出去老远。<br/>“……混蛋。”卫宫咬着牙站起来，摸出藏在口袋里的小刀，与大狼对峙。<br/>“砰砰砰！”几声枪响，目标是身型稍小的那只狼，它偏身躲过子弹，刚好给身后的少女让出了一个不大的出口。“快跑！！”天草喊道，同时冲上前去吸引狼的注意力——在这种混乱的情况下，小红帽的血绝对比普通少女的血更具有诱导性。而那只狼的反应却出乎他们预料，它迅速转身，跟在少女身后狂奔起来。<br/>“追！”天草和爱德蒙同时大喊。<br/>这一举动彻底激怒了大狼，它扑上去与卫宫撕扯，大狼利用体型优势将卫宫扑到地上，卫宫奋力抵住尖利的爪子，手腕一抖，大狼的左前腿被划出一道口子，它吃痛地放开卫宫，转头跑走了。<br/>卫宫喘着气，握着刀的手还在发抖，他快步走到之前的位置，捡起手枪。看来那匹大狼也无心应战，有可能是在惦记着到手的猎物吧。刚刚那一刀割的还比较深，它应该追不上少女，天草和爱德蒙此时大概已经干掉了狼，救到那个女孩子了吧。<br/>卫宫正想着，耳机里便传来熟悉的声音。<br/>“卫宫，你还好吗？”<br/>“我没事，那狼跑了。它很好认，头上有橙色毛发的狼我可是第一次见，何况它的左前腿还被我划伤了。”他将刀举起来，血顺着刀身蜿蜒。<br/>“很抱歉……我们跟丢了。”天草轻声说，语气里带着愧疚。<br/>“……你说什么？”卫宫一愣。<br/>“那女孩应该没事，但那只狼很奇怪。”天草说。<br/>“什么意思？”卫宫问。<br/>“在追赶过程中，那只狼突然转身面对我和爱德蒙，放走了那个女孩。”天草说，“它似乎是为了故意拖延时间——因为它根本不可能战胜我们，也没有要真正攻击我们的意思——而且，它其实已经比较虚弱了。”<br/>“虚弱？”卫宫皱起眉头，“你的意思是，它有相当一段时间没捕食人类了？”<br/>“是。”天草确认道，“而且它纠缠一阵后就往另外一条路逃走了。我们没东西能追踪它。”<br/>“那只狼的行为真的很奇怪。”爱德蒙的声音突然插进频道，“像是要故意掩盖什么，它的目标是那女孩，却似乎并不是要捕猎她。”<br/>“该不会……那女孩也是狼，甚至是狼王……之类的？我也说不准。”天草挠挠头，“今天就先回去吧，辛苦你了，卫宫。”<br/>“……我会为那女孩祈祷的。”话音落下，天草切断了通讯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 交涉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫回到侦探事务所，直挺挺地倒在床上，睁大眼睛盯着天花板。<br/>他的脑海里又浮现出那匹狼的样子来，虽然凶猛，却给人一种无法言喻的感觉——以那种体型的狼来看，在扑倒一个普通人类后，将其撕碎必定是件轻而易举的事情，即便卫宫可以算得上训练有素，但在那种不利的情形下还能用刀划伤它，就算说它大意了也未免过于牵强。到底是哪里不对劲……卫宫狠狠地扯住头发，想到天草的话。虚弱……对了，虚弱，这匹头上有橙色毛发的狼在与他搏斗的时候，也同样给他一种力不从心的感觉。只有较长时间未捕食过人类的狼才会变成那副样子，难道说……卫宫摇摇头，翻了个身，将整个脸埋进枕头里，他知道那个扎着双马尾的橙发女孩会是解开问题的关键，因此要尽快找到她……不，现在还不是想这些的时候，眼下他有更重要的事情要解决——他答应过库丘林，在这次任务结束的次日夜晚去见他。</p><p>晚上八点，卫宫按照惯例，准时出现在破旧的房间门口。<br/>库丘林依然叼着烟，神色轻松。<br/>“不进来坐会儿吗？”狂王弹了弹烟灰，发出一个邀请。<br/>“闲聊的话就免了，我最近不太顺，这次干脆点吧。”卫宫盯着黑暗里的火点，冷静地拒绝。<br/>“哼，失败了是吗。”库丘林冷笑一声，踢开一旁的狼皮，鞋尖碾碎玻璃渣，“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音单调地重复着，在房间里回荡，“没能杀掉比利小子。”<br/>“……”卫宫沉默着，垂下眼，看着狂王一步步走近自己。<br/>“我允许失败。”狂王笑了，“但你对失败的容忍程度，比我要低得多吧？”<br/>“恕我直言，这件事情与你无关。”卫宫抬起头，怒视对面的人，“你只负责提供情报，而选择捕杀与否，由我说了算。”<br/>库丘林有一瞬间睁大了眼睛，但吃惊的情绪仅仅持续了不到一秒，不屑的表情再次浮现在那张狂妄的脸上。<br/>“可你不要忘了，侦探，我们这次交易的条件是什么？”库丘林眯起眼睛。<br/>卫宫整个人一下子犹如五雷轰顶。所有的条件中，他偏偏忽略了这一点。这恐怕也正是库丘林要求次日见面的原因。<br/>杀掉目标——也就是比利小子。这是他用以交换本次情报的条件。对于索取情报就是为了捕杀狼的侦探而言，这次的交易对他来讲可谓是有益无害，于是他欣然应允，然而却并没有兑现。<br/>“想要什么随便你。”卫宫握紧了拳头，“或者给个期限，在那之前我——唔！”<br/>剩下的话被硬生生地堵了回去，库丘林掐着他的手腕举过头顶，毫不留情地将他抵在门上，狠狠啃咬他的嘴唇。卫宫强迫自己冷静下来，在一年多的相处里他原本早已熟悉狂王的性情，却永远摸不清对方的下一张牌。<br/>这一次，狂王没过多久就松开了他，两人的嘴唇间连出一条暧昧的银丝。<br/>“你……你该不会想在这里——”卫宫猛然察觉到对方不知何时顺着衣服下摆探进来的手，那只手一路向上从腹部一直抚摸到胸口。<br/>“不是你说的吗。”库丘林面无表情地揉着他结实的胸肌，从鼻子里哼出一口气，“想要什么，随我差遣。”<br/>“混蛋……这是在门口！你疯了吗！”卫宫感觉背脊一阵发凉。<br/>“……有何不妥。”库丘林低下头亲吻卫宫的脖子，刺激着毫无防备的侦探泄露出一小串喘息的尾音。<br/>“唔……你——果然是个……”卫宫拼命压低自己的声音，让自己不至于被欲望完全支配，“不折不扣的疯子啊……”<br/>“那我只好如你所愿了。”库丘林的手转而向下滑去，利索地抽掉了侦探腰间的皮带。</p><p>这远非他们的第一次。<br/>事实上，在卫宫被库丘林莫名其妙地强吻之后再次去谈判的那天，他仍当做什么事也没有发生。他认为库丘林那时的举动只不过是一时兴起，或是以一种极端的方式试探他的胆量。但事实似乎并非如此。这个判断是在狂王把他压在床上的瞬间，他得出的结论。<br/>“你喜欢男人？”他试图嘲讽对方，让对方清醒一下再继续正常的谈判。<br/>“不，我只是对你感兴趣。”狂王在“你”这个字上加了重音，眼神里透露出的赤裸裸的贪婪令卫宫倒吸了一口凉气。<br/>自那之后，他们之间的谈判时不时就会变成如此模样。卫宫说不清这是好是坏，因为他唯一的想法就是利用狂王的情报尽可能有效率地除掉高级的狼，只不过是情报入手途径不同罢了。抱着这样想法的他，一次又一次地承受着欲望的冲刷。</p><p>“你还是和第一次一样。”库丘林贴近卫宫的耳畔轻轻吹气，卫宫被他撩拨得耳根发红，却始终紧咬嘴唇一言不发，“不愿意发出一点声音啊。”库丘林叹了口气，充满恶意地咬住男人的耳垂，“真是令人讨厌的自制力。”<br/>卫宫颤抖着，浑身燥热难耐，强烈的快感几乎将他仅剩的理智驱散殆尽，他仰起头，脑袋重重地撞在门板上，期盼着疼痛能帮助自己从欲望的泥潭中挣扎出来。<br/>每一次，他与狂王的交合都仿若毒素侵蚀身体，痛苦而欢愉。<br/>“不要陷进去。”天草的警告突然出现在他的脑海里，卫宫喘息着，迎合狂王的动作让自己不至于太难受。陷进去，那怎么可能……他的眼神逐渐迷茫起来，那种混蛋，根本就是……<br/>疯子。他在心里喃喃地念叨，也不知到底是在说谁。<br/>——真是个不折不扣的疯子。</p><p>待到卫宫整理好自己，快步走出房间的时候，已是凌晨。<br/>狂王倚在门边抽烟，盯着侦探直到他消失在夜色之中。而卫宫，拜库丘林所赐，再也不想见到那扇该死的门。<br/>他匆匆回到事务所后又赶紧冲了个澡，迅速将自己从那份绝不该有的快感中抽离，而后整个人仿佛失了魂似的跌跌撞撞地走回卧室，倒头便昏睡了过去。</p><p>第二天一早，卫宫依旧起了个早床，他正吃着自制的三明治，突然听到一阵轻微的声响，有点像是敲门声，但力道未免太小了一点。他立刻停下手中的动作，竖起耳朵仔细捕捉声音的来源。<br/>“抱歉，请问有人在吗？”有些胆怯的声音从门外传来，卫宫凭感觉判断那应该是个年纪不大的女孩子。<br/>“有的，请稍等，我马上来。”卫宫三下两下把剩余的三明治塞进嘴里，整了整领带，洗了个手，深吸一口气，打开门。<br/>“您——”他的话刚一出口就僵住了。眼前的女孩子，橙色的头发，扎着双马尾，身上的裙子简洁朴素却又不失可爱，他们在不久前曾有过一面之缘。“您好，我是卫宫，有什么需要帮助的可以进来说。”他迅速调整状态，露出微笑。<br/>“打扰了，卫宫侦探。我叫悉多。”女孩子礼貌地朝他笑了一下，脸上又露出忧愁的表情来。<br/>“喝杯水吧，别紧张。”卫宫将纸杯递到悉多面前，悉多小心翼翼地接下。<br/>“如果您还记得的话，您和您的朋友两天前曾救了我。非常感谢！”悉多垂下眼睛，“那时我真的吓坏了，只顾着逃跑，没能来得及向你们道谢。那两位先生没事吧？”<br/>“他们是专业人士，现在活蹦乱跳得很呢。”卫宫答道，毕竟除了天草和爱德蒙，很少有人能在捕狼之后还有多余的体力再玩一发。<br/>“啊，那我就放心了。”悉多看起来松了口气，但她的眼神里依然流淌着担忧的情绪，“不过我这次来……是想要求助您一件事。”<br/>“是什么事呢？”卫宫温和地问，同时绷紧了神经。求之不得，他心想。<br/>悉多似乎有些犹豫，她沉默半晌，突然抬起头，像是下定很大决心似的，说出了一句令卫宫愕然的话：<br/>“请您……请您救救我的丈夫！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 拜访</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“拜托了卫宫先生！请您救救我的丈夫！”悉多的声音带着无与伦比的坚定。<br/>“唔……请告诉我您丈夫的相关信息，以及他是受到了怎样的威胁。”卫宫在引导的同时不由得提高了警惕。<br/>“我的丈夫名字叫罗摩，目前在一家企业工作。就是那栋楼。”悉多指向窗外不远处一栋高耸的建筑，“离这里不算太远，我们家也住在那附近。”<br/>卫宫点点头，做好记录。<br/>“罗摩大人原本身体很健康，但近些时状况越来越差，我一直在劝他多看医生，他也在按时服药，可是到现在情况不仅没有好转，反而更加糟糕了。昨天他回来的时候连路都走不稳，差点直接摔倒。”悉多看起来十分痛苦，“我总觉得这并不是普通的生病。而且……罗摩大人近段时间比较反常……”<br/>“反常是指？”卫宫握紧了手中的笔。<br/>“……罗摩大人可能与狼有些矛盾，所以狼被盯上了。”悉多不安地攥紧了裙子，“这，这只是我的猜测……还有，罗摩大人一直告诫我晚上不要单独出去。那天晚上他回家之前我独自一人去丢垃圾，想着应该不会有什么事，就顺便在附近逛了逛，结果被狼袭击了……也正是因为您救了我，我才相信您是可以帮助我的人。我想，卫宫先生，您是一位出色的侦探……同时也具备与狼抗衡的能力吧。”<br/>“……抗衡倒说不上，只不过勉强可以保证自己活下来而已。”卫宫没有直接坦白自己是野猎的事实，接着问，“您是如何得出您的丈夫被狼盯上的结论呢？”<br/>“……我无意中发现他的后背有几道血痕。”悉多闭上眼睛，让回忆更清晰地在脑海中展现，“那明显是被狼抓过的痕迹。而且，我曾听到过一个男人与他的对话。”<br/>“您还记得对话的具体内容吗？”<br/>“……那个男人对罗摩大人说，‘给你一个忠告，如果真想保命，就别再耗了。照这样下去，即便他不出手，你也迟早会被狼群撕碎吧。’之类的……”悉多的声音有些颤抖，大概多半是出于恐惧。卫宫心想。<br/>“您记得那个男人的长相吗？”他追问。<br/>“唔……他很高，比罗摩大人高。然后……棕色的头发，好像还扎着很短的辫子……抱歉，我记得的就这么多。”悉多看起来很沮丧。<br/>“谢谢您的配合，悉多小姐，您提供了非常有用的信息。”卫宫合上本子，“那么最后一个问题……您可否让我提前接触一下您的丈夫？毕竟我还不知道他的模样和性格，以及是否愿意配合接受保护。”<br/>“事实上，我想邀请您下午来家里坐坐，而且罗摩大人今天下班会稍微早一点。”悉多偏了偏头，露出一个可爱的微笑，“不知您几点比较方便？”<br/>“嗯……”卫宫思考片刻，“五点可以吗？”<br/>“没问题。我也会提前告诉罗摩大人的。”悉多长长地舒了口气，如释重负，“真的非常感谢您，卫宫侦探！”她站起身，深深鞠了一躬，递给卫宫一张纸条，“这是地址。那么我先告辞。”<br/>“请慢走。”卫宫将她送至门口，确认她安全离开后关上了门。<br/>他拿出手机，滑动联系人列表，正欲按下拨号键，手指却又停在半空。<br/>……暂时先不联系天草和爱德蒙好了，等先见到那位叫罗摩的丈夫再说。卫宫转头走进厨房，默默地打开水龙头，开始清洗之前盛放三明治的盘子。</p><p>下午五点，卫宫准时出现在一栋高楼下，按响了门铃。<br/>“啊，卫宫侦探。”悉多的声音传来，“欢迎。”<br/>这是一栋很普通的高层楼房，楼道之间清扫得很干净，悉多和罗摩的家位于五层。<br/>“请进。”悉多站在门口，她依然穿着早上那件简单却不失精致的小裙子，笑着和卫宫打招呼，“罗摩大人还没回来。”她带领卫宫来到沙发旁，“请先坐下休息一会儿吧，我去给您拿点饼干和茶。”<br/>卫宫点点头，开始观察客厅——总体来看并不算大，但打理得相当整洁，右侧有一个小柜子，里边摆放着一些小巧而精致的装饰品，正中央则摆着一张照片。卫宫站起身走过去。想必那就是他们夫妻的合照了吧。<br/>咔哒——<br/>在那个瞬间卫宫突然涌起一股熟悉的感觉，他还没来得及判断那感觉究竟与何时相符，紧接着门就被打开了，男人的声音从身后传来：“悉多，余回来了。”<br/>卫宫转身，目光正好与刚进门的橙色长发的男人相撞。<br/>“？！”空气凝固了。那男人瞪大了眼睛盯着卫宫，手里还紧握着钥匙，全身上下散发着危险的气息，果然，下一秒他就爆发了。<br/>“你……你把悉多怎——”<br/> “罗摩大人！”悉多从房间里走出来，手里端着两杯水和一盘曲奇，“欢迎回来。”<br/>“悉多，这……”罗摩看看卫宫，又看看悉多，脸上的表情甚是疑惑。<br/>“这就是我之前跟您说的，卫宫侦探。”悉多将盘子放在桌上，走到罗摩面前温和地拉住他的手，“是我委托卫宫侦探过来一趟的。卫宫侦探，这位是我的丈夫，罗摩大人。”<br/>“初次见面，请多关照，罗摩先生。”卫宫向对方点头致意，循着那股危险的气息前进。<br/>“……初次见面，卫宫侦探。”罗摩沉默数秒，从身后带上门，随悉多一起走到桌子旁。<br/>“悉多，余现在很好，你何必如此操心？”罗摩警惕地盯着卫宫，紧紧握住悉多的手。<br/>“罗摩大人，请不要再硬撑了。”悉多担忧地望着自己的丈夫，“您现在健康每况愈下，虽然不知道是什么原因，但我真的无法忍受自己在您身边却无法帮助您。”<br/>“悉多……”<br/>“您……正在被某人——或者说，狼——威胁吧，罗摩大人。”悉多像是鼓起了一万分的勇气，仿佛向罗摩确认般地说出了这句话。<br/>“你……你怎么会这么想？”罗摩吃惊地问道。<br/>“……我无意中看到了您身上被狼抓伤的痕迹。”悉多垂下眼睛。<br/>“那只是个意外，悉多，你无须担心！”罗摩安抚地搂住悉多的肩膀。<br/>“可是——可是，罗摩大人！”悉多摇摇头，“虽然不知道您有什么难言之隐，但请您相信卫宫侦探，即便我无法做什么，他也一定能帮助您的！”<br/>“不，悉多，你只要陪伴在余身边，就是最大的帮助了。”罗摩转而看向卫宫，“感谢你的来访，侦探先生，很抱歉余无法接受你的帮助。”<br/>卫宫欲言又止，他还一句话都没说，就被直接下了逐客令。不过也罢，这位罗摩先生看起来似乎并不待见他，而他对罗摩也没多大的好感。<br/>“既然当事人不愿意，那么我也不会强求。感谢您的邀请，悉多小姐。”卫宫利索地起身准备告辞。<br/>“请等一下！”悉多连忙站起身挡在卫宫面前，回头转向罗摩，“我有一件事还没来得及告诉您——我前天晚上被狼袭击了，是卫宫侦探救了我。”<br/>“什么？！”罗摩突然像是触了电一般，几乎从沙发上弹起来。<br/>“……前天晚上您还没回来的时候，我下楼去丢垃圾，顺便在附近走了走，就被狼袭击了……正在我觉得自己死定了的时候，卫宫侦探出现了。虽然后来还遇到了另外两只狼，但是多亏了卫宫侦探和他的朋友，我得以平安脱身。”悉多凝视罗摩的眼睛，她的表情中又透出原先的坚决来，“正因如此，我才认定卫宫先生是能够帮助您的人。罗摩大人，您相信悉多的判断吗？”<br/>“……悉多，他们没有伤害你吗？”罗摩将信将疑地问，眼神在卫宫和悉多之间游移。<br/>“完全没有，罗摩大人。”悉多笑了笑，“相反，他们可是我的救命恩人啊。”<br/>罗摩思忖片刻，叹了口气，走到卫宫面前。<br/>“感谢你对余的妻子出手相救，但很抱歉，余依然无法接受你的帮助。这是为了你着想。”罗摩的语气相较之前缓和了许多，也少了戾气与敌意，“这是余自己的事情，应当交由余独自承担。”<br/>“……我明白了。谢谢你们的款待。那么有缘再会，罗摩先生，悉多小姐，我先告辞。”卫宫向他们点点头，在二人的目送下离开了住所。</p><p>真是恩爱的一对啊。卫宫独自倚在事务所的窗边，默默喝了一口茶，心想，他们一旦交谈起来就完全没有可以插话的地方。不过这对夫妻身上的疑点也确实不在少数。<br/>“天草，我是卫宫。”他拨通了友人的电话，“还记得前天晚上你说跟丢了的那个女孩吗？……她来找我了。”<br/>电话那头的人激动之情可想而知，卫宫向他详细说明了来龙去脉后，天草提出了几个关键性的问题。<br/>“那么据你判断，悉多是狼吗？”<br/>“不。她是人类。”卫宫用一百二十分肯定的语气说，“我在她的身上没有发现一点狼的气息。但是她的丈夫罗摩却给我一种奇怪的感觉。我总觉得和他并不是第一次见。”<br/>“你那天晚上遇到的那匹狼，不是头上有橙色的毛发？”<br/>“对，罗摩就是橙色长发。而且……虽然我今天几乎没说几句话，但我一直在观察。”卫宫眯起眼睛，“罗摩的左手手臂上缠了纱布，还染着血。他穿着长袖衣服不知道是不是想掩盖这一点，不过我还是看到了。要知道，那匹狼的左前腿被我用刀划伤过，伤口可不会两天就愈合。”<br/>“再加上他对你的敌意，我感觉罗摩应该就是你遇到的那匹狼没跑了。”天草似乎在嚼着什么东西，声音含糊不清，“不过还有一点我很在意。他们中的任何一个人，有提到过比利小子吗？”<br/>“没有。”卫宫秒答，随即他的思维又跳到了其他地方，“我倒是觉得有一个人很可疑。”<br/>“嗯哼？”<br/>“悉多来找我时，曾经提到过罗摩和一个男人的对话。”<br/>“她不认识吗？”<br/>“不认识，但我不清楚罗摩是不是认识那个人。”卫宫放下茶杯，“棕色头发，扎着短辫的高个子男性。对罗摩说了类似于‘再这样耗下去，即便某人不出手，也会被狼群撕碎’这样的话。”<br/>“……这信息量有点大啊。”天草露出为难的表情，“我们连这个人都弄不清楚，更别提他说的某人了。根本不知道是谁啊。”<br/>“还是先从罗摩下手吧。”卫宫揉了揉头发，放下刘海，“他说那是他自己的事情要独自承担，悉多也提到过他有什么难言之隐，肯定是有什么事情瞒着我们——甚至是悉多。至少他是狼的这件事情，悉多恐怕并不知情。”<br/>“我们会帮你查一下和罗摩有关的信息，另外那个扎辫子的男人也会尽量留意，不过别抱期望，信息太有限，能找到些什么的可能性微乎其微。”<br/>“我知道了。我也会找机会和罗摩再谈谈的。”卫宫的脑海里突然闪过一个人的影子，“不过如果他是狼……我们不是一直有一个稳定的情报来源吗。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 情报</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫从未在白天拜访过库丘林。事实上，他甚至不确定对方在白天是否会换个秘密基地。像他这样的人，临时窝点肯定不可能只有那一个鬼地方。<br/>破旧的门紧闭着。卫宫踌躇了一会儿，还是礼貌性地敲了敲门。“有人吗？”他贴近门边，试图捕捉门对面的动静。但什么也没有。“库丘林？”他又喊了一声。万籁俱寂。<br/>看来是没人了。也罢，库丘林一直以来都是晚上与他见面，这里算是他晚上的固定基地，果然白天就不一定了啊。卫宫这么想着转过身，冷不丁地撞上一双红瞳。<br/>……？！<br/>眼前的男人穿着一件蓝色短袖衫，领口开的不算深，但胸前的纹身依稀隐约可见，他脑袋上扣着一顶棒球帽，帽檐的阴影落在脸上，显得格外阴沉，眼角红色的纹路让他整个人的表情更加淡漠而冷血。库丘林不知何时默默地站在他身后，手里握着一根钓鱼竿，还拎着一桶鱼。<br/>卫宫一时语塞，愣在原地不知所措，觉得自己可能遇到了假的狂王。<br/>库丘林瞟了他一眼，像是遇到了个不识时务的傻子一样，侧身撞开卫宫，将钓鱼竿夹在肘间，从裤兜里掏出钥匙，咔哒一声打开了门。<br/>卫宫回过神来，跟在库丘林身后走进屋内。与外面的阳光明媚相比，屋子里如同黑夜一般暗得不像话，仿佛门内门外完全是两个世界。卫宫识趣地关上门，适应了黑暗的眼睛看到库丘林拎着那桶鱼走进了厨房。<br/>他从未见过狂王这身过于休闲的打扮，也未曾料到堂堂黑帮首领居然还有如此闲心和爱好。这和他一年来看到的向来隐匿在黑暗中，完全见不到阳光，仿若吸血鬼一般的狂王大相径庭。<br/>很快，库丘林就用食指勾着帽子走了出来，和卫宫面对面。<br/>“你居然会主动来找我，看来今天真不一般啊。”他咂咂嘴，帽子灵活地在手里打了个旋儿飞出去，正落在不远处的沙发上，“想要什么？”<br/>“我想让你帮我调查一个——一匹狼。”卫宫深吸一口气，“虽然不知道你是怎么拿到那么多关于狼的信息的……但我想这对于你而言应该不是什么难事吧。”<br/>“你对某一匹狼感兴趣？”库丘林饶有兴致地挑起一边的眉毛，卫宫从没见过他露出这样的表情，蕴蓄着兴奋，贪婪，紧张，愤怒，以及……那看起来更像是一个极其危险的信号，尽管卫宫并不知道那预示着什么。<br/>“这样理解也不为过吧。”卫宫并不打算作更详细的解释，“罗摩。”他说，“那匹狼的名字叫罗摩。能帮我调查一下他吗？”<br/>库丘林的脸上瞬间闪过一丝微妙的表情，随即又恢复成了平时冷漠的模样：“没想到你居然会为这种事主动跑一趟，看来那家伙对你的吸引力还挺大的。”他的话语中带着些许嘲讽的成分，“容我问一句，你是怎么知道他的？”<br/>“……这不在我们讨论的范围内。”卫宫委婉地拒绝道，“我只想要一些关于他的信息，随便什么都行，如果你能提供的话，我——就看你想要我用什么交换了。”<br/>“哼，那如果我就是要你用这个问题的答案来交换呢。”库丘林冷哼一声。<br/>“……”卫宫沉默了。他开始在心里权衡，将罗摩和悉多的事情告诉库丘林会不会对他们有所威胁——然后他得出了肯定的回答，虽然库丘林或许只是出于一种奇怪而执着的好奇心，但如果为此让罗摩和悉多陷入与黑帮牵连的境地可就难办了。所以果然还是得换一个条件才……<br/>“算了，无所谓。”库丘林向后一倒，身体贴着墙，双臂垫在脑后，“我也懒得管这些。是叫罗摩对吧。”<br/>卫宫点点头。<br/>“我到时候会给你情报。不过……”他打了个哈欠，眯起眼睛，“我饿了，卫宫。”<br/>侦探的瞳孔在听到自己名字的一瞬间放大了。库丘林很少很少这样叫他，通常他称呼他为“侦探”，或者仅仅只用一句“喂”来吸引他的注意力。而卫宫并不确定他这句话里所指的含义。<br/>侦探于是深吸一口气，咬住嘴唇，边走边解开靠近衣领的两粒纽扣，凑近库丘林。<br/>“哈？”狂王拧起眉头诧异地瞄着他，似乎并不理解他的行为，随即不出一秒便又反应过来，他咧开嘴，一把搂过卫宫的脖子，吮吸着对方的唇瓣。卫宫就这样被拉进一个绵长的深吻，他喘息着，听到自己心脏剧烈的鼓噪声。再一次，他逐渐迷失，沉溺进欲望的深海。而那不过是一个吻而已。<br/>库丘林放开他的时候，他不知为何有些恍惚。明明是下午，在昏暗的房间里却仿佛永远见不到白天。他粗略地判断了一下，现在大约是下午五点左右。<br/>“我饿了。”库丘林重复了一遍，指了指厨房，“厨房里有鱼，刚钓的。”<br/>“啊？”这次轮到卫宫诧异了。“所以……你是要我给你做饭？”<br/>“啊。”库丘林舔舔嘴唇，确认道，“不然呢。”<br/>“那你刚才为什么——”卫宫立刻气不打一处来。<br/>“猎物都自己送上门来了，哪有还待着不动的道理。”库丘林轻描淡写地拍拍他的肩，“今晚就吃鱼，没意见吧？”</p><p>“我说，你平时经常出去钓鱼？”卫宫熟练地将鱼切成片，头也不抬地向靠在厨房门口的人发问。<br/>“偶尔。”狂王将几缕长发拨至耳后，“没事的时候会去。反正一般也不会碰到别人。”<br/>就你这幅模样，就算是谁碰到了也保准会被吓得跑出五百里远吧。卫宫默默地把这话咽回肚子里，将鱼片放进盘子。<br/>“还有其他菜吗？”卫宫说着打开冰箱，同时露出有些嫌弃的表情来，“……唔，那今天只能全鱼宴了。”<br/>“随便，好吃就行。”库丘林无所谓地耸肩。<br/>“我都不知道你还有这种爱好。”卫宫撇撇嘴，“你看上去可不像是这么悠闲的人啊。”<br/>“哦？”库丘林的语调提高了，“所以在你眼里我是怎样的人呢？”他顺理成章地抛出这个问题。<br/>“经常提出无理要求的交易对象。”卫宫不假思索地回答，“但情报是必须的，所以我会尽可能地选择折中。”<br/>“真是个无聊的男人啊。”库丘林幽幽地叹了口气，“一直以来如此迫切地想要情报，你的愿望到底是什么？”<br/>“……”卫宫抿着嘴，似乎在思考，又像是在犹豫，末了，他把鱼倒进锅里，小声地自言自语，“大概是不想再让狼伤到无辜的人类吧。这若能够实现，要我做什么都……”<br/>“为此不惜使用任何手段……那就是你秉持的正义吗……”库丘林轻声嘟哝，不知从哪里摸出一根烟点燃。<br/>“厨房禁止抽烟。”卫宫突然厉声喝道。<br/>“……”狂王的手僵在半空中，他好笑似的吐出一口气，叼着烟离开了厨房。</p><p>他们的晚饭是烤鱼，炸鱼，以及鱼片汤。狂王拿出啤酒的时候卫宫摆了摆手，他可不想和黑道老大两个人一醉方休后第二天早上又被宿醉痛苦地折磨。<br/>吃完饭后卫宫将锅和盘子都洗干净，中途忍不住多嘴了几句要库丘林注意厨房卫生之类的话，果不其然又被狂王按着脑袋用深吻堵了回去，还险些直接在厨房里来一发。<br/>卫宫离开库丘林住所的时候照例已是夜晚，他裹紧了衣服，在黑夜里快步穿行。接下来他需要做的，就是等待狂王给出关于罗摩的情报，以及在一个合适的时机找到罗摩，向他问清楚之前不甚明了的一些疑点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 追踪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫收到库丘林的情报是在三天之后。在那空闲的三天中，他偶尔会去罗摩工作的地方转悠，有一次还碰到了悉多，不过两人只随便聊了几句便分别了。<br/>情报显示，罗摩今晚会加班到十一点，以他现在的情形看来，悉多不可能这么晚了还去他的公司和他一起回家，因此到深夜的时候罗摩必然是孤身一人。这匹狼已经很虚弱了，他极有可能选择在今晚捕食人类来恢复自己本身应该拥有的力量。卫宫沉下脸，说实话他到现在并不确定罗摩会不会真的去杀人，但他在潜意识里觉得罗摩不像是会捕食人类的狼，尽管狼不吃人根本活不了太长时间。或许总有迫不得已的时候吧，毕竟他还深爱着一个人类姑娘啊。卫宫心想。<br/>时间很快到了晚上十一点。月色下，橙色长发的男人夹紧了公文包，低头快步向家的位置走去。卫宫默默跟踪着他。<br/>罗摩走到马路边停下，等着红灯。<br/>卫宫突然听到一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，与此同时罗摩立即转身，朝不远处的一个小巷子奔去，卫宫迅速反应过来，紧随其后。<br/>一匹狼将年轻人堵在逼仄的小巷里，年轻人吓得坐在地上，浑身发抖，手忙脚乱，慌忙地向后挪着，那匹狼望着面前的食物垂涎欲滴，直到罗摩出现在它身后。<br/>“喂！”罗摩喊了一声，那匹狼恶狠狠地回过头，却在看到罗摩的一瞬间定住了几秒钟。罗摩瞪着它，轻轻吐出一些气音来。那匹狼放弃了眼前的猎物，完完全全转身面对罗摩。它弓起背，低吼着蓄势待发。<br/>“你快离开这儿。”罗摩对那个吓到腿软的年轻人挥挥手，可怜的孩子连滚带爬地跑走了。随后罗摩将公文包放在一旁，双手握拳，同样弓着背，做出防御的姿态。卫宫隐匿在暗处，拿出了枪。<br/>在狼扑过去的瞬间，罗摩同时起跳，下一秒卫宫看到的便是两匹狼纠缠在一起撕咬的画面。罗摩变成狼后体型明显比对面的狼大一圈，但他似乎连站稳都有些困难，那匹狼灵活地在罗摩身边跑来跑去，有几次险些将罗摩直接扑倒。卫宫举起枪瞄准，准备一旦形势不妙就立刻开枪击毙那只小狼。<br/>然而有人比他更早出手。<br/>“唰”的一声，小狼倒在地上，身上插着一把长枪。<br/>卫宫和罗摩显然都被这出其不意的一击惊到了。还未等罗摩回过神来，第二支长枪就呼啸着刺破空气，直指罗摩的咽喉。卫宫抢先一步作出反应，丢出口袋里藏着的小刀，打偏了那支长枪的飞行轨迹，它斜落在大狼的前腿边上，弹到一边——那条腿还缠着纱布。<br/>“谁？！”卫宫冲上去，仰视那堵厚墙上屹立的黑影。罗摩变回人形，惊诧地看看卫宫，他喘着气，一时间说不出话来。<br/>“哎呀哎呀，大叔我偷袭失败了啊。”墙上的黑影径直跳下来，走到亮处。高个儿的男人，棕色的头发在脑后束成一个小辫子，手里提着一把长枪。<br/>“你……你究竟是什么人？”罗摩按住手臂上的伤口，神色凝重。<br/>“别紧张别紧张，大叔我就是来凑个热闹，练练手而已。再怎么说，我以前好歹也是个捕狼高手啊。”自称大叔的男人笑得倒是挺爽朗，与眼下剑拔弩张的紧张气氛完全不同。<br/>“所以您是野猎吗？”卫宫径直走上前，挡在罗摩前面，将他与对方隔开。<br/>“嗨呀，差不多吧。”大叔挠挠头，露出一副“我也不知道该怎么讲总之这样理解大概也不为过”的表情。<br/>“那您刚才说的偷袭又是怎么回事？”卫宫丝毫没有放松警惕，他凭直觉判断这个男人虽说算不上是彻底的敌人，但也善恶难辨。<br/>“呃……这个嘛，我本来是想要杀掉你身后那匹狼的啦。”大叔耸耸肩，“然后看到有一只更小的，就先干掉了。没想到要来重头戏的时候被不知从哪里冒出来的小鬼搅了局啊。”他露出为难的表情。<br/>“我可不是什么小鬼……”卫宫皱着眉头不满地嘟哝了一句，又立刻回到正轨上来，“能告诉我您要杀他的理由吗？”<br/>“他是狼啊。”大叔秒答。<br/>卫宫一时间无言以对。事实上，他也没想到自己会那么快就反应过来，出手救罗摩一命。那时候他的动作可比他的脑子动的快得多。<br/>“你……究竟想干什么？”罗摩在卫宫身后发话了，“上一次余被你打伤，你本可以杀了余，但你只说了那些话就走了。那么这次，你是真的想要杀余吗？”<br/>“唔……大概吧。”大叔呼出一口气，“反正呢，也不是强制的，偶然间杀掉的话就杀掉了，没杀掉我也不会有啥损失。就这样咯。”<br/>“哈？”卫宫冷笑一声，“那您可真是随性之人呢。”<br/>“你……是由谁派来的吗？”罗摩沉下脸问。<br/>“啊？那还算不上。”大叔眨眨眼，一脸无辜，“准确来讲我是不受任何人指示的，不过上次确实有个家伙要我帮忙传话啦。这回的话是偶然间看到你在这儿的。既然是狼，反正迟早要杀掉的不是吗。”他转而看向卫宫，眼神突然变得犀利。<br/>“我不知道你为何帮他挡下那一击，不过既然你不是狼，我也不认识你，那我也不会找你麻烦。”大叔优哉游哉地转了个身，无所谓似的摆摆手，“不过劝你还是小心为上。狼可不是什么好对付的家伙。”<br/>“我会注意的。”卫宫盯着大叔的背影，“另外，我叫卫宫，请问您是？”<br/>“噢噢。”男人停下脚步，微微侧过脸，“反正以后应该也不会见面了，你要想记住大叔我的话，知道一个词就好。”<br/>“——特洛伊。”男人的身影随着这句话隐匿在黑暗之中，卫宫还没来得及再多问什么，就被罗摩轻轻拍了拍肩膀。<br/>“感谢你刚才对余出手相救。”罗摩向他点点头，“若不是你，余恐怕今天就不能见到悉多了吧。虽然余也时日无多了。”<br/>“你这是什么意思？”卫宫皱了皱眉头，目光落在罗摩受伤的手臂上。<br/>“无须担心，这伤并不致命。”罗摩将袖子拉下来，遮住被纱布覆盖的手臂，“只是余……很久没有进食了。”<br/>“看出来了，不然你不会这么虚弱。”卫宫轻声说，“悉多小姐认为你病情加重，也是由于你很久没有捕食人类吧。不吃人类的话，你迟早会衰弱而死。”<br/>“其实余现在非常矛盾。”罗摩直言不讳，“余想要保护悉多，就必须进食补充能量，否则余甚至连生存都有困难。但是余……不想杀人。如果悉多知道余——余是狼的话，她……”<br/>“你不认为她能接受你的真实身份吗？”卫宫问。<br/>“是。”罗摩叹了口气，“余想要作为一个真正的人类陪伴悉多。但是……”<br/>“我冒昧地问一句，或许有些不合时宜——”卫宫犹豫了一下，想到事关重要的情报，最终还是问了出来，“你知道比利小子吗？”<br/>“比利？”罗摩看起来有点吃惊，“他是余的朋友。余拜托过他，在余无法现身的时候，尽可能地保护悉多。说起来，你应该见过他？”<br/>“当时我们救悉多的时候，那匹一直跟着悉多的狼吗？”卫宫若有所思。看来比利还活着。<br/>“对。你们差点打死了他。”罗摩撇撇嘴。<br/>“……那当时的另外一只呢？——死掉的那只。”卫宫问。<br/>“不知道。余没有见过它。”罗摩摇头。<br/>“……你当时为什么攻击我？”卫宫看着罗摩的眼睛，那双眼睛虽然透露着谨慎的光，但却没有蕴藏丝毫敌意。<br/>“余以为你要带走悉多。而比利不可能挡住三个人，更何况其中两人还是‘格林’的成员。”罗摩揉了揉脑袋，卫宫悄悄瞟了一眼他头上翘起来的呆毛，“是余太心急了。”<br/>“你急切地想要保护悉多，也是情有可原。”卫宫顿了顿，“话说，刚才那个大叔，你们以前见过？”<br/>“他前些时打伤了余。在遇到悉多之后，余极少变回狼型，余不清楚他是怎么知道余是狼的。或许是无意中看到了吧。”罗摩轻声感叹，“真是位敏锐的猎人啊。要说他有媲美于‘格林’成员的身手也不为过，只不过他没有‘小红帽’的引导罢了。”<br/>“听你之前对他说的话，你怀疑他是被人派遣来杀你的？”卫宫将问题进一步深挖，他感知到自己距离核心问题仅有一步之遥。<br/>“……”罗摩张了张嘴，回应他的却只有沉默。<br/>“抱歉，只有这个，余不能说。”良久过后，罗摩终于开口。“这是余的事情，若将你牵连进来，你是不会有什么好运的。”<br/>……他果然在隐瞒着什么。但既然是如此不愿意坦白的话，如果勉强他说出来只会适得其反。卫宫想着，便不再追问。<br/>“这么晚了余还不回家，悉多会担心的。”罗摩稍微整理了一下衣服，夹好公文包，“余先走一步。你也早点回去吧，晚上这种地方总不怎么安全。”<br/>“嗯。那么回见了，罗摩。”卫宫目送橙发的男人一路小跑，消失在黑暗的尽头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 会议</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊——终于结束了！”天草伸着懒腰走出会议室，爱德蒙跟在他身后，帽子压得很低。“开这个会的意义究竟何在啊……”<br/>“最近狼袭击平民的案件又开始暴增了，谁知道它们在发什么疯。”爱德蒙整个人都阴沉沉的，“上头还反复强调要提高警惕什么的，说是再也不能承受那样大规模的失败了。”<br/>“那是多少年前的事情啊，现在的格林已经成熟了。”天草仰起脸，身子微微后仰，后脑枕着手臂，爱德蒙轻轻推着他的背，“我们可是有着丰富经验的战士，不是吗。”<br/>“去档案室吧。”爱德蒙并没有回答，他话锋一转，扶着搭档的肩膀，让前边的人转了个弯，避开来往的人群，走进一条狭窄而寂静的小道。<br/>“扫描中——身份确认——允许进入。天草四郎时贞。”<br/>“扫描中——身份确认——允许进入。爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”<br/>门“唰”的一声在天草和爱德蒙身后关闭，两人一前一后在弥漫着油墨味的架子中穿行。高高的架子上摆满了盒子，里边是各种各样的老式仪器，夹杂着一些胡乱塞进去的本子和书籍。<br/>“这地方真该好好整理一下了。”天草捂着鼻子快步向深处走去，“要是卫宫那家伙在这儿估计会花上一整天来打扫。”<br/>他们终于来到房间的尽头。在那里有一堵巨大的墙，墙面上嵌入了无数个抽屉，每个抽屉都上了锁。<br/>“哇哦。”天草面无表情波澜不惊地叹了一句，“看来我们已经站在格林的最高机密面前了。作为高级人员这就是所谓的福利吗。”<br/>“这个暂且不谈，我们要从哪里开始看起才是问题吧。”爱德蒙抬起帽子，目光扫过与他平行的一排抽屉。“这里的所有文件，都是自格林组建之初就记录下来的。包括对狼群的重要研究以及几次大规模围剿。”<br/>“大部分的消息都已经在内部公布过了。”天草踮起脚尖，伸手去够头顶上那一枚小小的钥匙，“但是唯独那次失败的围剿他们所有人都缄口不言。不光是这个，我们还得找找狼最早出现的记录，说不定能发现些什么。”天草吃力地喘着气，爱德蒙默默地压下他的脑袋，举起手捏住那枚钥匙，手腕轻轻一转。<br/>“所以你为什么一定要选择那个比自己高的抽屉呢。”爱德蒙嗤笑道，抽出里边的一叠文件拍在天草的头上，娃娃脸的少年龇牙咧嘴地将文件扒下来，低下头迅速浏览：“我的直觉告诉我……啧，不是这个……”<br/>爱德蒙干笑了两声，拉开旁边一个抽屉：“那么我就从这里开始慢慢看好了。”<br/>“这恐怕要看一辈子哦。等我们找到一些有用的东西时，大概狼都已经被杀光了吧。”天草耸耸肩。“总之尽快筛选一下，已知的先别管，早点找到我们所需要的——在这个巨大的迷宫里。”<br/>“要早点从迷宫里走出来啊。”爱德蒙淡淡地回应着，又开始重复他那句至理名言，“等待，并心怀希望吧。”</p><p>“还行吗？”外搭夹克的金发男生双手抱胸，他坐在小咖啡厅的角落里，将一杯咖啡推给对面的人。<br/>“唔……不算太糟糕。”罗摩双手捧起咖啡，低下头看到自己略显疲惫的面容，“但是余再这么下去，确实坚持不了多久。”<br/>“我能帮你的只有在狼化的时候保护悉多，虽然我也自身难保。”他带着歉疚笑了笑，望向窗外，“不过现在的情况还能有多差？这已经是最倒霉的情况了吧。”<br/>“真的很感谢你，比利。”罗摩长长地叹出一口气，“余总有一种预感，或许余等不到体力耗尽的那天，就会被某人杀死。”<br/>“那边又开始行动了？”比利下意识地按住了绑在左侧的枪套。<br/>“余不清楚。是那边的把戏或是第三方介入，余现在也一头雾水。”罗摩撑着下巴，几缕长发顺着耳廓垂下，“但是……余坚信，至少卫宫先生是可靠的同伴。”<br/>“卫宫？”比利明显不自觉地瑟缩了一下，露出有些厌恶的表情来，“那个侦探？”<br/>“是的。”罗摩微微笑了笑，“你和余一样，之前与他之间有些误会，不过已经解开了。”<br/>听罗摩将事情的原委解释一遍之后，对面小个子的牛仔才如释重负般地舒了口气。<br/>“这么说，他或许能帮我们？”比利迟疑着问。<br/>“但愿如此吧。”罗摩双手交叠抵在唇边，缓缓闭上眼睛，“余已经……走投无路了啊。”</p><p>卫宫接到爱德蒙的电话是在下午五点。他耸起肩膀夹着手机，将锅里的牛排翻了个面。“我正准备一会儿打给你们，没想到反而被你们抢先了。”<br/>“是吗，看来还是老同学心有灵犀啊。我认为我们有必要开个小型会议。”爱德蒙爽朗的笑声从手机对面传来，“我们找到了格林组建初期的一些资料，在里边发现了你可能需要的东西，虽说不确定，但我们觉得还是给你看看为好。”<br/>“我这边也有事情要跟你们说。”卫宫把手机平放在洗手台边，打开免提，熟练地将牛排铲到盘子里，“关于罗摩遇到的那个男人，我也见到他了。”<br/>“那可真是太好了。”爱德蒙似乎在喝着什么东西——应该是咖啡，“你今晚有空吗？”<br/>“保险起见这次建议你们来我的私人事务所。”卫宫拿过手机，端着盘子走到餐桌边上。<br/>“你问问今晚我们能顺便去他那儿蹭顿饭吗？”天草微弱的声音带着期待的情绪。<br/>“……你们要吃什么？”不等爱德蒙传话，卫宫淡淡地问。<br/>“随便什么都可以。”天草的声音明朗起来，大概是从爱德蒙那里抢过了手机帖在自己耳边，“我不介意，不过爱德蒙大概还是会要一杯咖啡。”</p><p>一小时后，天草和爱德蒙穿着便服准时出现在卫宫的私人侦探所门口。或许是卫宫的错觉，每到这种来他家吃饭的时候，这两个人在路上所花的时间比平时要少差不多一半。<br/>“好久没吃到卫宫做的料理了。果然无论是什么菜都得心应手。”天草满足地叉起一小块蛋糕塞进嘴里，爱德蒙斜睨他一眼，抿了口咖啡。<br/>“说正事吧。”卫宫看了看手表，正视面前大口嚼着蛋糕的天草和被咖啡杯掩盖了小半边脸的爱德蒙，“你们听说过‘特洛伊’吗？”<br/>这个词一出现，天草和爱德蒙的动作瞬间凝固了。天草鼓着腮帮子睁大眼睛盯着卫宫，爱德蒙则放下咖啡杯，一脸凝重：“……你是怎么知道这个的？”<br/>“前两天罗摩从狼口中救下一个平民的时候差点被袭击，我帮他解了围，袭击者就是之前对罗摩发出警告的人。那家伙带着把长枪，扎着棕色的小辫子，一副吊儿郎当有点颓废模样，一口一个‘大叔我巴拉巴拉的’，不过他确实很大叔就是了。”卫宫描述的中途忍不住吐槽了几句，“罗摩不认识他，那个大叔也没说自己到底是谁，只留下一句，想要记住他的话，知道‘特洛伊’这个词就行了。哦对了天草，赶紧把蛋糕咽下去，你这样看着很像只兔子知道吗？”<br/>天草瞪了他一眼，有些艰难地吞下蛋糕，从包里抽出一个被撑得鼓鼓的档案袋，“真是巧啊……我和爱德蒙最近在翻格林初期的档案，我们将目光重点放在之前一次失败的大型围剿上，因为所有的上级和同僚都对这件事避而不谈，结果猜猜我们发现了什么？”他将那叠文件推到桌子对面，档案袋正中央印着三个醒目的红字——<br/>特洛伊。<br/>卫宫立刻抓过文件开始翻阅。<br/>“行动代码BC1183，代号特洛伊，任务目标是对一个据说被狼盯上的小村庄进行监察和保护。”天草娓娓道来，“这项任务被委派给当时最为精英的队伍之一，他们做好了万全的准备，却没想到狼王就藏在那个村庄里。当时参加任务的所有人员和村民全部被杀，只有一个人得以幸免于难——”<br/>卫宫的手指擦着页面停下，目光在“个人档案”一栏流连。<br/>“……赫克托耳，格林初期的核心成员，特洛伊任务的领队。”卫宫喃喃念叨着，瞥到档案表右侧的照片。那是个年轻的男人，目光坚毅，笑起来英气俊朗，眉眼间透露着自信与不羁却与之前遇到的大叔有几分相似。虽然卫宫在几分钟前刚以“颓废”这个词评价过他。<br/>“我们没见过之前与罗摩交谈的那个男人，但是你从他那里知道了‘特洛伊’——恐怕这个失败任务的幸存者不会有第二个。”天草捏着叉子敲了敲盘子的边缘，“是他吗？”<br/>“虽说和现在的区别有点大……”卫宫又前后翻了翻这叠厚厚的文件，“但从这个眼神来看，可以确定是他没错了。”<br/>“他现在是什么职业？”天草问。<br/>“不知道。看起来有点像野猎，又像个游手好闲的无业游民。”卫宫捂住额头，“谁知道格林组建之初的核心成员会沦落成这副模样……我看到档案上记载他这次任务之后就离开格林了，是被开除了吗？”<br/>“也许吧，他自己提出辞职也有可能。”爱德蒙接过卫宫递回的文件，重新密封好放到包里，“我们离开档案室之前还顺手拿了几份近期拍到的录像，建议你也拷一份看看。最近狼群又开始肆虐了，平民受到袭击的案件暴增，你外出的时候也注意安全，枪最好随身带。”<br/>卫宫点点头，瞟了眼墙上挂着的钟，微微蹙眉。<br/>“怎么？”天草注意到卫宫脸上微妙的表情变化。<br/>“不，没什么，我在想……既然已经知道了赫克托耳的身份，我们要不要去找他谈谈。”卫宫说，“我不知道他想杀罗摩的真正动机是什么，还有——关于要他传话给罗摩的那个人，他能否提供一些线索。”<br/>“这就交给我们吧。”天草自告奋勇，“格林的事，让格林的成员去办比较有共同语言。我和爱德蒙会追查他的行踪，找机会和这位老前辈交流交流的。”<br/>“那么赫克托耳那边就拜托你们了。”卫宫长叹一口气，“罗摩的事情由我来处理。狂王的情报也不会落下的——现在不正是你们全体出动，大规模捕杀狼的最好时机吗。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 交易</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫走上楼梯的时候，握紧了口袋里的枪。他听到拐角处一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，于是放慢了脚步，屏住呼吸。<br/>一匹狼弓着背从角落里走出来，目光炯炯，蓄势待发。卫宫屏气凝神，小心翼翼地调整着方向，他并不打算与它周旋，而是准备一击毙命。这时候，他的后方传来玻璃被踩碎的声音，他侧过头，看到月光下狼的影子，紧接着是第三只，第四只……分别从不同的地方探出身子来，悄无声息地朝他聚拢。<br/>狼群，捕猎开始。<br/>这下可糟糕了。卫宫额头上冒出不少冷汗，任何一下轻举妄动都有可能让他被这些狼群起而攻，他不禁有些担心自己的子弹是否够用。<br/>啪嗒。啪嗒。啪嗒。<br/>单调而沉闷的声音从头顶传来，离卫宫较近的那条狼发出几声意义不明的呜咽，似乎是在恐惧什么，不安的情绪瞬间在狼群之中激起连锁反应，它们纷纷迟疑着向后退去。<br/>直到一个高大的人影出现在楼梯的尽头。<br/>库丘林阴沉着脸，红瞳中，杀意宛若利刃。那几匹狼看看卫宫，又看看库丘林，有些不甘地磨了磨牙，转身跑走了。<br/>“上来吧。”狂王的目光冷漠地扫过方才逃过一劫的卫宫，命令般地说道。</p><p>卫宫进到屋内，又听到几声狼嚎。他的神经一下子绷紧了。年轻的侦探快步走到窗边，打开窗户向楼下望去。<br/>“怎么，仅仅听到叫声就这么慌乱吗？”库丘林慢慢踱到他身边，单肩抵着墙，双手在胸前交叠，戏谑地调侃。<br/>“我没想到这附近居然也会有狼啊。”卫宫看着楼下那三四匹低级狼，它们显然又嗅到了卫宫的气息，纷纷仰起头冲他吼叫。“你的气场难道不是强大到连狼都不敢接近吗。”<br/>“哼，反正它们对我而言也构不成威胁，最多算是宠物罢了。”库丘林冷漠地收回目光，留给卫宫一个侧脸。<br/>“最近狼对平民的袭击越来越频繁了。”卫宫关上窗子，他没有拉上窗帘，而是让月光洒进来，整个房间呈现出一片深蓝色，仿佛暗流涌动之海。“即便是你，也最好小心点。”<br/>“平民？”库丘林笑起来，肩膀大幅度颤抖着，像是听到了一个天大的笑话，“——可别忘了刚才被狼包围的是谁。”<br/>卫宫不说话了。眼前站着的男人可是这一带最为著名的黑帮首领，连政府都拿他没辙，光是名字说出去就令人闻风丧胆，但是在狼群肆虐的情况下，不论是谁恐怕都难逃猎物的命运。他知道狂王从来就没把什么人或是什么东西放在眼里，正因如此他才忍不住告诫一句要谨慎行事。<br/>“你是在担心我死吗？”库丘林突然凑近卫宫，眼角的红纹在月色下愈发张狂，毫无保留地彰显出主人的欲望。<br/>“……不——”卫宫本能地脱口而出，他结巴了一下，感觉全身上下的热度都在往面颊上涌，他于是偏过头，避开狂王的视线，“只是告诉你这个事实罢了。至于放不放在心上，我也没那个闲心管你。”<br/>库丘林冷笑一声，解开发圈，长发披散下来，他借着月光搂过面前的人，卫宫还未回过神便被拽入一个深吻，狂王的手就搭在他的后颈上，尖锐的指甲嵌进皮肤，仿佛下一秒就会有血珠渗出来。他毫不留情地啃咬着侦探柔软的唇瓣，卫宫再一次闻到了淡淡的血腥味。<br/>“真是的……每次下嘴都不知轻重……”他皱着眉头抱怨，却并没有将对方推开；他听到自己的喘息，沉重却透着欢愉；他看到他们在深蓝的海底接吻，月光浮动，他像一个失去知觉的溺水者，模糊的视线始终无法聚焦于平静的海面，一轮明月自暗红的血色中晕开，将他笼罩进一个朦胧的世界，他在那一片染着猩红的月色中飘摇，无所遁形，无处可逃。<br/>而他没有挣扎。</p><p>“喂喂，让一让，让一让。”扎着短辫的棕发男人扛着一匹狼的尸体在人潮中挤出一条道来，引得两旁的商人纷纷侧目。“嘿哟，真是累死大叔我了。”<br/>“这位先生，请留步。”戴着红色兜帽的神秘人拦住了大叔的去路，他旁边站着一个个子更高的男人，全身几乎笼罩在灰色的披风里。“我们想要这匹狼。”<br/>“喔？”大叔惊讶地挑眉，如此短的时间内就有买家主动送上门来，在黑市里绝对是千载难逢的机会。“那么，你开价多少呢？”<br/>高个的男人伸出五根手指。<br/>“五万？”大叔咂咂嘴，随意地问道。<br/>男人摇头。<br/>“五十万？”他挺直了腰，不可置信的目光在对面二人身上流连。<br/>男人继续摇头。<br/>“……五百……万？”在场所有人都倒吸了一口凉气，不少商人在惊讶的同时也小声议论开来，发出阵阵质疑。<br/>“是。”红兜帽走近大叔，仰起脸，露出一张过分年轻的面孔来，“不过我有个小小的条件——我们想要私下与您进行这笔交易，不知您意下如何？”他展开双手，顺势撩起披风的一角，“——赫克托耳先生。”微弱的气音传进大叔的耳膜，与此同时他看到少年藏于披风之下的徽标。<br/>一时间，四下里全部寂然无声。赫克托耳木然良久，才用只有自己听得到的声音念出一个久违的名词。<br/>“……格林……”</p><p>“你们是怎么找到我的？”赫克托耳猛地灌下一杯酒，吸了吸鼻子，装出一副醉醺醺的模样。<br/>“特洛伊。”天草摘下兜帽，朝对面的人狡黠一笑，爱德蒙在一旁安定地端坐，修长的手指勾勒着咖啡杯的边缘。“前几天我们的朋友卫宫与您有过一面之缘，您应该还记得他吧，他是个私家侦探。”<br/>“……啧，那个小鬼。”赫克托耳用力把酒杯朝前一推，里边的啤酒差点越过杯口荡出来，“为什么你们会知道……”<br/>“我们找到了尘封已久的档案。”天草平静地回答，“特洛伊任务之后你作为唯一的幸存者退出了格林，从此以后但凡是知情者都几乎缄口不言或者找些理由搪塞过去，但是档案不会说谎。”<br/>“现在说这些有什么用呢，都是些陈年旧事罢了。”赫克托耳的眼神黯淡无光，他枕着手臂趴在桌子上，颓然无力，“死去的人不能复生，失败的任务也不会重来，我也无法再拯救谁了。”<br/>“我知道您不愿提起这件事，格林也不愿意。我们无意干涉，但有些问题，希望您能作为前辈给我们提供一些帮助。”天草的语气中带着劝慰与诚恳，爱德蒙则依旧一言不发。<br/>“大叔我现在就是个无业游民，偶尔打打狼赚点酒钱，我这儿的消息可没你们这些小年轻灵通。”赫克托耳挠挠耳朵，“唉”地叹了口气，“说吧，想问什么？”<br/>“我们听说您曾经替某人向罗摩传过话，并且一直在追杀他。”天草仔细观察着这位前格林成员的表情变化，开口道，“您认识这位神秘人吗？”<br/>“啊？”赫克托耳眨眨眼睛，一片茫然，“我不知道。”<br/>“不知道？！”<br/>“我没见过那个人啊。我是之前在黑市做交易的时候无意中听别人议论到的，说最近流出了一匹高级狼的消息，据说打死的话能卖出比其他狼高出十倍的价钱。这种好事哪能错过啊，我就去打听了一下。”赫克托耳掏出一支烟点燃，“结果当天晚上我就收到一个信封，里边有张纸，写着罗摩狼化后可能会出现的时间地点，但条件是……要我暂且放他一命，传个话即可。”<br/>“为什么要放他一命？”爱德蒙突然问。<br/>“我哪知道！要不是那家伙答应办完这桩就给我一大笔钱，谁会做这种跑腿似的蠢事啊。”赫克托耳瞪大眼睛，显然有些不满，“不过话说回来那人在后面又加了一句，传话过后如果再遇到罗摩的话，爱杀不杀。那就无所谓咯，所以我后来又见到他的时候怎么可能放弃这个机会——十倍的价钱啊！我又不是你们这种公务员……”<br/>“您曾经是。”天草打断他，继续追问，“可是您连见都没见过那个人，就如此相信他的话并且信守承诺吗？”<br/>“我曾经是个职业猎人。”赫克托耳接着天草的话说了下去，目光里忽然闪过一丝坚毅，“所以无论何时，只要是我认为有价值的东西，我都会去信任并遵守约定，这是一个职业猎人最基本的素养。”<br/>“是的，您果然是位优秀的前辈啊。”天草露出钦佩的表情来，“所以您如约将那段话传达给了罗摩，然后放了他一条生路。”<br/>“嗯哼。为了测试一下实力，我还打伤了他。”赫克托耳猛吸一口烟，缓缓吐出几个烟圈，“根本没那么强嘛，说什么他很恐怖之类的，都是危言耸听啦。”<br/>天草和爱德蒙对视一眼，微微点了点头。<br/>这次由爱德蒙发问了：“那么看来你经常在黑市混了？”<br/>“啊，不然呢。大叔我好歹还留有一手捕狼的技术，总不能让我坐着干等死吧。”赫克托耳耸耸肩，“我已经不在格林了，去不去黑市是我的自由。”<br/>“我们并不打算干涉你在黑市的活动。”爱德蒙轻轻敲了下桌子，不紧不慢地说，“但我们想要知道最近黑市的行情——你应该也察觉到了吧——作为一个猎人，不管专业与否，也不管身边是否有小红帽，都能很清楚地了解最近狼群的活动明显开始频繁。”<br/>“这倒是没错啦。”赫克托耳打了个哈欠，眼神却突然变得犀利，像是看到猎物的豹子，“不过黑市也就那样，一直以来不都被垄断着嘛。”<br/>“垄断？！”爱德蒙和天草异口同声地重复道。此前他们从未听说过在这边的黑市上还有垄断这一说法。<br/>“你们还真是不了解行情啊……也罢，格林的重心一直在处理狼的问题上，黑市这块儿确实是盲点，反正也不归你们管。”赫克托耳伸了个懒腰，眯起眼睛。<br/>大约从一年前开始，黑市中大部分狼的尸体都由黑帮提供，只有少数野猎才能让自己的狼在黑市中卖出好价钱来。“比如大叔我这样资历比较丰富的啦。”赫克托耳嘿嘿一笑，话题岔开一秒又重新回到正轨。从黑帮手里进货狼的尸体，一方面是迫于黑帮的强势与压力，另一方面则是因为黑帮提供的狼，毛发干净光泽，质量奇高，至少比野猎提供的狼要高一个档次，而且货源极其稳定。在这种情况下，黑帮的垄断对于黑市商人来说甚至是求之不得的好事。垄断现象持续至今，黑帮与黑市在此期间始终保持着良好的关系，狼的地下交易已经基本形成一套完整的体系，在政府的盲区里平稳地运作。<br/>“……”爱德蒙和天草沉默了，前者阴森的目光几乎碎掉面前的咖啡杯，后者平放在桌上的双手已经紧握成拳。不用说，他们现在心里不约而同地想到一个人。<br/>“我知道的就这些啦。”赫克托耳摊开掌心，撇撇嘴，有些抱歉地看着面前二人，“话说回来，我已经很久没有见过格林的人员了。真想看看后辈们工作的样子啊。”<br/>“……如果有可能的话，您愿意回格林工作吗？”天草突然问。<br/>赫克托耳怔了一秒，随即露出一个苦笑来。<br/>“……不。”他的声线比之前温和了许多，却依旧带着一个猎人惯有的坚毅，“特洛伊任务之后，上头的指令还没有下来，我就先一步提交了辞职信。那时候我就已经下定决心，永远不再回格林。”<br/>“不是因为胆怯，也并非出于愧疚，而是我认为此时的我已经没有更多的精力去执行下一个任务了。格林需要更优秀的人和新鲜的血液，虽说我确实曾经是核心成员之一，但我和‘格林’的相性未必有你们想象中的那么好。”<br/>赫克托耳严肃的样子相当有震慑力，天草和爱德蒙一时间不知该如何应答。<br/>年长的猎人站起来，活动了一下腰身。“好了，你们的审讯也该结束了吧，别看我这样，大叔我也是很忙的，每天都得为饭钱奔波呀。”<br/>“谢谢您的配合，前辈。”天草起身，仰视高大的男人，“如果有了新的信息，也希望您能联系我们。”<br/>“喔……看来还是没办法完全摆脱格林的束缚嘛……”赫克托耳无奈地轻笑一声，脸上的表情却透出些许的欣慰来，“对了。”他像是突然想起什么似的，转头看向爱德蒙：“之前你们开价五百万要买狼，还成交吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 委托</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫回到事务所之前，习惯性地打开信箱，发现一封信静静地躺在里边。他下意识地以为是狂王的情报，取出一看才发现与平时的信封不同。<br/>十分罕见的，那封信来自罗摩。罗摩邀请他周五晚上一起吃个饭，说是有很重要的事想找他商讨，希望他能赴约。<br/>卫宫将信叠好，放进他专门收纳信封的抽屉里，无意中瞟到了一瓣枯萎的玫瑰——很早很早以前随狂王的情报而来，被一沓信封压得只露出一点暗红的带着褶皱的花瓣，像是许久未曾干涸的血迹，而那朵玫瑰之下，通常藏着一把手枪。<br/>这是罗摩第一次主动找他。到目前为止，卫宫很少真正有意识地审视自己与罗摩的关系，准确来说，应该是“从来没有”。罗摩是狼，而且是一匹高级狼，稍有不慎就会在人群中造成极大的恐慌与伤害。卫宫从未想过自己会与这样一匹狼有着如此深入的联系，并且发自内心的想要帮助，或者说——拯救他。<br/>虽然完全没有弄清楚为什么自己会有这样的想法，但总之结果是，卫宫抱着这样的心理与罗摩见了面。<br/>罗摩气色不太好，相较之前脸色更加苍白，但眼神依然炯炯发光。他似乎心情不错，在卫宫刚刚走进餐厅的时候远远的就冲他挥手。<br/>卫宫来到罗摩对面坐下，礼貌性地朝他点点头，露出一个友好的微笑。<br/>“其实余之前一直担心你是否会赴约。”罗摩坦言道，“看来这担心是多余的了。”<br/>“现在这种时候约我出来，想必是有什么要紧的事吧？”卫宫少了寒暄的过渡，直接切入正题。<br/>“唔……相信你已经看出来了，余这幅样子，已经很难再作为人类生存下去了。”罗摩轻叹一声，朝面前的人苦笑。<br/>卫宫顿时警觉起来，此时正是狼群倾巢出动的高峰期，若是罗摩在此时狼化，想必混乱程度又要更高一个档次——一匹长时间没有进食的高级狼，趁着这次狼群大乱之时大肆捕猎，岂不是最为理想之事？<br/>“如果余放弃人类之身，以狼的形态生存，或许还能再多活一阵子。”罗摩摇摇头，身子向后仰去，“但是余……这样的话，余就无法陪在悉多身边了。至少在最后的日子里，余还想再和悉多说几句话，多看看她……这样余就满足了。”<br/>卫宫静静地听着，观察着罗摩的表情，而他在那男人身上看到的除了深情，什么也没有。<br/>“所以余有个非常不合理的请求。”罗摩向前探出身子，离卫宫更近了一些，卫宫看到他眼里的情绪，和之前他第一次见到悉多的时候一样，忧愁却坚定，“如果余哪天无法再陪伴在悉多身边保护她，万一她遇到危险，请你……”<br/>“请您……”卫宫的耳边蓦地响起悉多的话，“救救我的丈夫！”<br/>“请你……”罗摩的声音混合着他脑海中的话语一同在耳边回荡，“一定要救救悉多！”<br/>卫宫愣了一下，随即回过神来那言语有一部分出自自己久远的回忆，他动了动嘴唇，听到自己的声音。<br/>“很抱歉我无法对你做出这样的承诺，罗摩。”卫宫看到罗摩的眼神在那一瞬间黯淡了下去，“我只能够向你保证，在悉多受到威胁时，尽我最大的努力让她活下来。或许我救不了她，但我必定会拼尽全力去保护她。这是我能帮你做到的唯一一件事。”<br/>罗摩惊讶地抬起头，仿佛抓住了一根救命稻草一般，长长地舒了口气。<br/>“真的很感谢你，卫宫侦探。”卫宫看着罗摩释然的表情，突然觉得他更像是一个人类，而不是狼。或许对于罗摩来说，爱上悉多的那一刻便是他真真正正作为一个人类活在这世界上的开始。自那时起，他狼化捕猎平民的次数越来越少，他的生活愈发贴近于一个普通的人类，一个忙碌的职员，以及一个温柔的丈夫。直到最后，他由衷地希望自己能够永远陪伴在爱人的身边，而他不得不面对的，是自己作为一匹终究无法成为人类的狼，长期未能进食而导致的衰竭和死亡。这是他的宿命，他无法摆脱，亦不打算逃避。<br/>“其实除此之外，还有一个问题一直困扰了余很久。”罗摩认真地看着卫宫，表情之中显露出些许的疑惑。<br/>“你为何没有加入格林呢？”还不等卫宫回答，罗摩就补充道，“余听说，由于数量稀少，凡是有特殊血统的人，从一开始就会被纳入格林的体系培养成为小红帽。”<br/>“诶……？”卫宫显然没料到罗摩会问这种问题，但他更在意的是罗摩后半段话中所蕴含的信息，“等等，小红帽这个我知道，我的朋友天草就是这样的，但我只是个侦探，再怎么说就算是要加入格林，我也应该是猎人才对……”<br/>“不，你莫非没有发觉吗？”罗摩像是意识到什么似的皱起眉头，“余的意思是，你是一个没有加入格林的‘小红帽’啊！”<br/>“你……你说什么？！”这下轮到卫宫吃惊了。这么多年以来他一直是以侦探和野猎的双重身份活动，从未有人指出他还具有小红帽的体质。<br/>“余的判断不会有错。”罗摩话中的含义很明显，作为一匹高级狼，他能够很清晰地分辨出小红帽的特殊血液与普通人的血液，“虽然不知道为什么格林没有将你作为小红帽培养，但你的血闻起来相当特殊，说的更明白一点，是对狼而言具有极高的引诱性——有时候甚至比一般的‘小红帽’还要诱人。话说回来，你难道没有过被狼群包围的经历吗？”<br/>卫宫重重地咽了口唾沫，脑海中浮现出几匹狼贪婪的表情来，就在前不久，他差点作为猎物被狼群拆吃入腹——所幸那是在狂王家楼下，库丘林也算是救了他一命。<br/>“确实有过。”卫宫老实承认，“但我没想到是因为我的血具有这样的特殊性。格林没有找过我，可能是出了什么偏差吧。不过就算真是这样，我也不想去格林。当私家侦探可比在政府体制下工作舒服多了。”<br/>“你没有经历过小红帽的培训，恐怕很难将自身的特殊性变为捕猎狼的优势。”罗摩建议道，“如果没有加入格林的打算，或许你可以问问你那位作为‘小红帽’的朋友。因为据余所知，‘小红帽’是能够感知附近一定范围内狼的存在的。”<br/>“这倒是……我之前听天草说过。”卫宫托着下巴眯起眼睛，“但我完全不清楚那是什么样的感觉，就算你现在告诉我我是‘小红帽’，天草所描述的情况在我这里似乎并没有很明确的体现……”<br/>“详细情况余也不了解，或许是体质不同吧。”罗摩歪了歪头，罕见的展现出放松的姿态来。<br/>“有一件事我想问问。”卫宫趁热打铁，罗摩此时的信任是他掌握更多信息最为有利的时机，“最近狼群的活动比之前频繁很多，你知道原因吗？”<br/>罗摩睁大眼睛，正欲说些什么却又偏离了视线，他摇摇头。<br/>“不，余不知道。”<br/>“罗摩，掌握这个信息对我来说非常重要。”卫宫循循善诱，试图攻破罗摩内心最后那道坚固的防线，“如果你有相关的线索，哪怕只有一点点，也有可能成为解开这个谜题的关键。”<br/>他看到对面的人微微垂下头，似乎开始犹豫了。然而罗摩最终什么也没说，他沉默良久，回应给卫宫的答案依旧是否定的。<br/>看来无论罗摩是否真的知情，这个话题都无法再继续下去了。卫宫暗自思忖，与此同时口袋里突然传来的震动让他一个激灵差点从椅子上摔下去。是天草打来的，大概是他们与赫克托耳的交涉已经有了初步的结果。他是时候该离开了。<br/>“那么如果没有其他事情的话，请容我先走一步。”卫宫站起身，在罗摩点头告别之后快步离开。<br/>“抱歉了卫宫君……”罗摩望着侦探匆匆离去的背影小声呢喃，“余是为了你和悉多的安全……只要不和那个人扯上关系，你们便能够相安无事吧。”</p><p>“刚才有点事情耽搁了。赫克托耳说什么了吗？”卫宫刚一回到事务所就拨通了电话，他大踏步地走到电脑前坐下，胳膊无意中碰掉了什么东西。他一边听着天草那头的声音，一边将地上的小东西捡起来，发现是一个U盘，那里边存着爱德蒙他们当初带来特洛伊资料的时候顺便拷给他的视频。据说是某一处街角的摄像头所拍到的内容。<br/>他想了想，还是打开电脑，插入U盘。<br/>“……黑帮垄断黑市？”卫宫拧着眉头点开视频，眼睛在黑暗的画面中捕捉着细节，“……但仔细想想其实也说得通，当初我们是怎么摸到狂王的？他之前不就零零散散地找过野猎，给他们情报，但是要求猎到的狼必须得给黑帮吗。那么黑帮自然就拥有狼的尸体，再转卖给黑市赚取差价。这么说的话，黑帮倒是比那些黑市商人会做生意得多啊。”<br/>卫宫的目光在暗色的视频中游走，比起之前单独行动的混乱与随机，这群狼似乎显得相当有纪律性，它们潜伏在隐秘处，伺机而动，前后夹击，路过的平民还没看清自己眼前的境况就被撕咬得血肉模糊，卫宫倒吸一口凉气，这简直就像是有人在背后操纵它们的行动一样。此时的狼群，不如说更像是训练有素的专门捕食人类的猎犬。<br/>“……你的意思是，黑帮那里的狼和一般的狼不一样？”卫宫移动鼠标的手停住了，目光聚焦在视频的一个角落里，那儿藏着一团黑黢黢的影子，看起来总有那么点奇怪。<br/>“毛皮干净，质量奇高，货源稳定……听起来像是被圈养了一样。”话音刚落，卫宫自己都愣住了，有细密的汗珠从他的手心里沁出来，握着鼠标的手险些一滑。他放大视频，调高亮度，拉近那黑暗的一角。“如果这个推理能成立的话，那么结论是——”<br/>一个模糊的人影出现在电脑中央，那人戴着兜帽，只露出鼻梁和下巴，他双手抱臂，似乎在盯着狼群撕咬面前的猎物，面无表情。<br/>一句话蓦地闪过侦探的脑海——<br/>“反正它们对我而言也构不成威胁，最多算是宠物罢了。”<br/>“黑帮在饲养……狼？”卫宫张了张嘴，只感觉喉咙干涩，他哑着嗓子，结结巴巴地说出自己的推断。<br/>像是要确认自己的论断，又似乎是抱着希望被否定的心态，他继续将那一块放大，模糊的画面上，依稀能看到兜帽下那人脸上深刻的红纹。<br/>“很抱歉我觉得这个推论确实成立。如果可以的话，你尽早去狂王那边确认吧。如果属实，要他立即停止这个行动，不然我们会采取相应的措施先端掉黑帮；如果他还想继续合作，那么必须在规定时间内杀掉所有饲养的狼。记得带好武器，放机灵点。”天草在电话里给出了自己的对策，却发现侦探那边仿佛断线一般没有一点声音。<br/>“卫宫？”他试探性地叫了一声，然后又加大音量重复了一遍，“听的到我说话吗？卫宫？！回答我！”<br/>而此时的侦探正呆呆地盯着屏幕，凝视着那个不甚清晰的漆黑侧影。再熟悉不过的红纹，让他几乎能想到兜帽下男人冷峻的面孔。<br/>他再也听不到任何声音，如今的推断令他几近失控，他手忙脚乱地关掉电脑，手机被丢在一边，文件散了一地，他拉开抽屉，无意义地在一堆信件中胡乱翻找，直到枯萎的玫瑰落在地上，枪被握在手间，花瓣破碎似残血。<br/>他脑海中一片空白，在茫茫的荒原中，唯有一个人的样子在他眼前清晰地浮现出来。<br/>他盯着那朵玫瑰，颤抖着身子，任由一个名字溢出唇齿之间。<br/>“库……丘林……？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 战斗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年轻的侦探夺门而出。<br/>他循着熟悉的道路飞奔，路途中听到不少狼的嚎叫声，捕猎的信号催促着他更加急迫地赶往狂王的藏身地。第一次，他感到这条路如此的漫长而煎熬。<br/>他跌跌撞撞地跑上楼梯，险些被绊倒，他的身子重重地斜撞在栏杆上，差点直接翻下去，但他晃了晃身子，依然稳住自己，气喘吁吁地来到目的地。<br/>大门紧闭着。<br/>“喂！狂王！！”他不顾一切地捶着门，用尽浑身力气大吼，“库丘林！！”<br/>“库丘林！！我有事问你！混蛋！！给我开门！！”卫宫从未体会过如此怒火攻心的感觉，他咬牙切齿地将自己满腔的怒火全部发泄出来，却无济于事。他喘着粗气，膝盖一软，整个人无力地跪了下去，额头抵着门。<br/>不在……吗……？<br/>他抬头又狠狠撞了几下，那声音足以把熟睡中的人震醒，但门对面依旧没有一点动静。相反，有窸窸窣窣的声音从背后传来，卫宫绷紧了身子，手迅速握住衣服口袋里的枪。他没有回头，仅凭声音判断着狼的位置和数量，它们正从四面八方聚拢而来，逼近这位于楼道尽头的死角。<br/>“果然……是圈养着的吗……”卫宫支起身子，低着头做出半跪的姿态，他听到狼的脚步声突然停下了。很显然，它的下一个动作会是扑咬。<br/>“那么在见到你之前……”卫宫猛地转身，在狼高高跃起的同时瞄准了它的咽喉。<br/>嘭——<br/>狼应声而倒。<br/>枪口冒出一缕灰烟，卫宫警惕地扫视了一圈这群蓄势待发的狼。<br/>“就由我来处理掉你的‘宠物’吧。”</p><p>“嗷呜——”一匹狼躺倒在血泊中，痛苦地抽搐了几下后咽了气。赫克托耳从墙上跳下来，毫不留情地拔下插在狼身上的长枪。在那匹狼的身边，还倒着好几匹狼的尸体，它们身上有着相同的致命伤，无疑都死于一人之手。<br/>“嗨呀，虽然大叔我早就不是个专业人士了，但基本技术还是烂熟于心的啊。就算你们数量多，也别太小瞧大叔我哦。”他呲着牙朝那些死狼摆摆手，往前走了几步却又折返回来。<br/>“喂，我说——要是不想死的话就赶紧逃。”他仰起头，叼着烟吐出一口烟圈，“如果你只是好奇来凑热闹的，我奉劝你，这种事情还是不要掺和为好。”<br/>藏在角落里的人缓缓地，一步一步走到路灯下，他垂着头，双手捅在裤兜里，整张脸被阴影笼罩。<br/>“你待在那儿多久了？”赫克托耳转过身，握紧了手里的长枪，血顺着枪身蔓延，浸过他的手掌，从枪尖滴下。<br/>男人不说话。<br/>“瞧你那凶神恶煞的模样，即便我看不清，你现在的表情肯定也超恐怖的吧。”赫克托耳撇撇嘴，突然抬手，长枪直指男人的眉间。“基于你给我的感觉并不太好，我再次警告你——如果你是无辜人员，赶紧从这儿离开。”<br/>“……如果我不是呢？”男人低声问。<br/>“哈？那可就对不起了。”赫克托耳歪了歪头，“你跟这事儿有什么关系，我倒是很愿意听听。”<br/>“比起这个，你难道不应该先了解一下与自己相关的事吗。”他看到男人弯起嘴角，露出一个可怕的弧度来，显得狰狞又讽刺，“赫克托耳。”<br/>“嗯？”赫克托耳眨眨眼睛，似乎对男人知道自己名字这一点毫不在意，“若是你愿意分享一些，大叔我当然乐意奉陪。”<br/>“哼，居然如此镇定……该说不愧是‘格林’出身吗，还真有职业猎人的素养啊。”男人冷笑一声，“那么接下来又如何呢——‘特洛伊的守护者’。”<br/>赫克托耳脸色瞬间阴沉下来。<br/>“想必你印象深刻吧。”男人向赫克托耳走近一步，后者保持攻击态势，却没有立即迎上前。“那场失败的围剿，有一个很大的疑点。”<br/>“那次的狼王藏在村子里。而在以往的战斗中，这种情况从来不曾出现过。那时候狼群还没有聪明到能使用计谋的程度——格林如此判断。这个错误的判断直接葬送了整个村庄，以及格林的精锐部队。你作为唯一的幸存者，不可能没有想过其中的缘由吧。为什么那匹狼会在你们之前就潜入到村子里？”<br/>“……你到底是谁？”赫克托耳的手缩紧了。<br/>“因为是我要它这么做的。”男人笑了，语气中带着难以言喻的嘲讽，“格林是个很强大的组织，但依然有不成熟的地方。我只是尝试用最简单的方法去杀掉最多的人而已。”<br/>“混蛋……”赫克托耳微微颤抖起来，那个瞬间他仿佛回到了村庄里，队友和村民的惨叫声回荡着，他看到狼群疯狂地撕咬，大片的血溅到他的脸上，有狼的，也有人的。到最后他甚至看不清眼前的东西，任何事物都隐在一片血色之后，恍惚中，他看到一对红瞳。<br/>“恐怕还有一件事情你需要知道。”男人不仅没有停止嚣张的行为，反而继续自顾自地说着，逐渐点燃焦灼的空气，“你以为罗摩的情报是谁透露给你的？”<br/>赫克托耳垂头不语，男人看不清他的表情，但下一秒，他敏捷地斜过身，长枪擦着他的脖子而过。<br/>“反应很快嘛，小伙子。”赫克托耳迅速转身，长枪朝男人的小腿扫去，但男人的速度比他还要快——不如说，他更像是早一步判断出了赫克托耳的动作，只轻轻一跃便轻巧地落到猎人的侧边。<br/>“这可不是正常人该有的速度啊。”赫克托耳意味深长地盯着男人，“我不是小红帽，感知不到狼的气息，但这么多年了，狼的速度我还是有概念的。”<br/>空气凝固了。尽管是第一次见面，但有些东西确确实实已经不言自明。双方僵持着对峙，没有人说话。赫克托耳狠狠地瞪着男人，目光锐利，手里的长枪随时准备投掷出去，他知道自己只有一次机会，而面前的这个男人远比之前他遇到的所有敌人都要棘手。男人则始终面无表情，他和刚开始一样，悄无声息，将气息和情绪全部隐藏起来，令人捉摸不透。没有人能判断出他的下一步行动，无论是表情，声音或是小动作，他都滴水不漏。<br/>直到狼的脚步声从赫克托耳的身后传来。<br/>身经百战的猎人几乎就要在那个瞬间转过身去，但他意识到自己最重要的对手还是眼前这个神秘的男人，他的鞋子摩擦了一下地面后又立刻止住了。<br/>“了不起的定力和判断力。”男人冷漠地夸奖道，随手打了个响指，“不过我没时间在这儿耗了。让它们来陪你玩玩吧。”<br/>阴暗的角落里露出一双双眼睛来，幽绿的光像鬼魅一般在赫克托耳周身缠绕。<br/>“啧，光用这种杂兵就想拖住大叔我，小瞧人也得有个限度。”赫克托耳将枪立在地上，狼群逐渐形成一个包围圈，一个靶子正在成型，而他正位于靶心的位置，却毫不畏惧。<br/>“也罢也罢，再多杀几个热热身，或许对付你的时候更得心应手呢。”赫克托耳拍拍胸脯，一副志在必得的样子，“来吧。”</p><p>“悉多，余……可能就要离开你了。”罗摩望着眼前熟睡的少女，轻轻伸手将她垂下的长发拨至耳后，“抱歉余一直瞒着你一些真相，但这样的话，你就能平安无事吧。”<br/>悉多平稳地呼吸着，嘴角微微上扬，似乎沉浸于一场美梦之中，而罗摩已经从最美的长梦中醒来了。<br/>“能遇见你，余真的很开心。若还有机会，余一定会拼劲全力再见你一面。”罗摩蹑手蹑脚地起身披好外套，替悉多掖好被子，走到窗边。<br/>“罗摩……大人……”悉多呢喃的声音突然从背后传来，罗摩抬起的手一下子僵住，然而定住许久却没有听到下文，他回过头，看到悉多微笑的睡颜。<br/>梦话吗……罗摩的心沉下来，他又折回去，俯下身吻了吻悉多的额头。然后他走到窗边，望着天上那一轮明月，深吸一口气，一跃而下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 质询</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫见到库丘林的时候气喘吁吁，他站在狼的尸山中，浑身是血。狂王的衣服被被划烂了好几条口子，半挂不挂地搭在身上，隐约露出腹部狰狞的纹身，混着些血迹，也没好到哪儿去。<br/>“啊。干得不错嘛。”库丘林一只脚踏进血水中，他嗅嗅空气中弥漫的血腥味，舔了舔嘴唇，“你一个人干的？”<br/>“你去哪儿了。”卫宫没有回答他的问题，而他的话比起问句更像是陈述句。<br/>“出去逛了一下散散心。”狂王踩了踩离他最近的一匹狼的尸体，踢了它一脚，狼翻了个面，露出心脏处的伤痕，一个被子弹贯穿的黑洞洞的口。<br/>“这些狼都是你养的，对吧。”卫宫握紧了拳头，语毕的瞬间他突然很期望听到一个不一样的回答，但下一秒他立刻明白那根本就是痴心妄想，无论狂王是否承认，事实都应该是肯定的。<br/>“嗯。”狂王并没有回避，只是轻哼了一声，“我不是说了吗，它们最多算是宠物罢了。”<br/>“为什么这么做？”卫宫举起枪瞄准库丘林，他咬着牙，一字一句地问。<br/>狂王盯着他，目光里不知是轻浮还是不屑，他没有说话。<br/>“你和黑市有交易吧。”卫宫颤抖着，在充斥着血与风的廊道中将自己的推断悉数倾倒出来，“你饲养这些狼，为的是能够给黑市稳定而高质量的供货，造成垄断从而获取巨额利润。你给我的情报之所以及时而准确，也是因为你的狼掌握了这些动向吧——还是说，你干脆就放出自己饲养的狼让我们捕猎？还真是慷慨啊。狼不吃人就会逐渐衰弱，你为了让狼始终保持活力，甚至不惜放它们肆意杀害平民。将危险的狼群当做宠物一样圈养起来，不愧是黑帮的风格。为了钱和势力不惜使用如此危险而冷血的手段……你难道没有想过某一天狼群会将目标转向你？”<br/>“宠物是不会背叛主人的。”库丘林淡淡地说着，他走上前去，正对卫宫的枪口。“所以你要在这里杀了我吗？”<br/>“……如果你不收手的话——这把枪里还有子弹，我特意为你留了一颗。”卫宫的手指搭在扳机上，库丘林的额头几乎抵着枪口，他看到枪口在微微颤动。<br/>“那可真是感激不尽。”狂王嗤笑一声，仰起脸，高傲地看着他。“我的宠物已经被你杀光了，就算我不想收手，也没有更多的狼来给我支配了。随便你。”<br/>“这就是你饲养的所有的狼吗。”卫宫看了看自己脚边，他和狂王都踏在血泊里，而他在狂王的红瞳中看到自己，红色的，鲜血淋漓，仿佛整张脸都沾染着血的，与枪口平齐的自己。<br/>“都被你杀干净了，你还有什么不满。”狂王似乎有点厌倦了单调的对峙，声音里多了些不耐烦来。<br/>“你之前的情报到底是从哪里来的？”卫宫追问。<br/>“啊，有一部分是我自己的，还有一部分就是追踪来的咯。”狂王打了个哈欠，“——不想用宠物的时候，我就去随便追踪一个再给你情报。怎么，有什么不可以的吗？”<br/>“……如果你能在不饲养狼的情况下继续提供情报，这笔账我们可以晚点再算。”卫宫强压下心头的怒火，冷漠道。虽然记忆混乱，但他依稀记得天草的一些话，现在是最需要狼群情报的时候，少了情报源，他们的效率很有可能会大幅降低，受害者每分每秒都在增加。现在不仅是他，长期的情报换取使得天草与爱德蒙这对顶级的搭档也产生了依赖心理，虽然天草的小红帽血统确实非常可靠，但是比起引诱狼来到他们身边，他们现在更习惯先一步掌握狼的动向，主动出击。而这曾经作为他们捕杀狼的绝对优势，在此刻却突然反转，成为了他们最大的软肋。<br/>“嗯哼。无所谓，反正也不是什么难事。”狂王沉下脸，突然抬手抓住卫宫的手腕，猛地用力将他拉到身前，嘴唇相触的瞬间，浓烈的血腥味疯狂地涌进鼻腔。<br/>手枪掉在地上，溅起一小朵血花，他们的脚边是成群的狼的尸体，月光染着血倒映出来，像是在照亮一场盛大的献祭仪式。卫宫想要抗拒，理智却逐渐崩离。又一次，他看到自己坠入深海，呼吸凝滞，他伸出手，却没有一个人来拯救他。<br/>“真无聊。”理智崩断的前一秒，冷漠的声音如羽毛一般掠过他的耳畔。</p><p>“这是……”天草面色阴沉，他张了张嘴，却没说出下文。爱德蒙蹲在地上，俯下身去，企图在那具被撕扯得血肉模糊的身体中听出些许心跳声来，但他最终还是闭上眼睛摇了摇头。<br/>“旁边还有这么多狼的尸体，死者之前应该经历过很激烈的搏斗吧。”天草垂下头，“这么多数量的狼，只有一个人的话……如果是普通人，战斗力也太吓人了点。”<br/>爱德蒙没回话，而是仔细地在那具尸体上摸索翻找。<br/>“而且这些狼……都只有一处致命伤。可以判定是一人为之。”天草将几匹狼翻过来，看到咽喉处的伤口，“没穿制服，孤身一人，初步判断应该不是格林的队友……”<br/>“天草。”爱德蒙突然打断他。<br/>“……怎么了？”天草回过头，那个瞬间他整个人仿佛被钉住一样，浑身僵硬，几乎要说不出话来。<br/>爱德蒙的手上，捏着一枚小巧的徽章。<br/>只有格林的成员才会佩戴的，用以表明身份的徽章。而那枚徽章属于“猎人”。<br/>能够以一人之力对付如此数量的狼群，有着丰富作战经验的，没有身着制服的格林的“猎人”——准确来说，是曾经属于格林的猎人。<br/>“……赫、赫克……托耳？！”天草跪在地上，胡乱地扒开几具狼的尸体，那精准而利落的致命伤无一例外是Durindana造成的——那是只属于赫克托耳的武器，那长枪跟随着他加入格林，历经特洛伊的洗礼，在这场最终的战役中替他完成使命后却不知所踪。<br/>英雄的遗体早已面目全非，无从辨认，而他们仅仅只能靠这些线索拼凑出一个曾经的战士来。天草仿佛能看到赫克托耳捂着伤口与狼群作战的场景，那是一个猎人最后的尊严。<br/>“究竟是什么样的攻击方式才能将他逼到如此地步……”爱德蒙眯起眼睛轻声感叹，“他的致命伤——狼的爪子从左胸抓进去，直接命中心脏。”他从血肉模糊的遗体上勉强辨认出最长最深的那条伤痕，触目惊心。“在那一击之后，其他的狼一拥而上撕碎了他。”爱德蒙深吸一口气，冷静地推断，“这样的伤口，实在不像是人类所为。”<br/>“我叫人过来，先做遗体鉴定吧。”天草别过脸，尽力不再去想象这位前职业猎人与狼群拼死厮杀的场景，突然又想起一件重要的事。“等等，爱德蒙。我记得格林的徽章在最开始的时候是有录音功能的？”<br/>“确实有这个说法，那时候经费不够，所以徽章和录音器是一体的。不像现在，徽章是身份与荣誉的标识，而录音器被换成了每位成员标配一个的针孔摄像头。”爱德蒙小心翼翼地捏住那枚徽章，虽然上边满是干涸的血迹，但依然可以看出来它的主人在生前将它保存得十分完好。<br/>“如果有录音的话，回去仔细分析一下，至少能缩小凶手的范围。能将一个前职业猎人置于此种境地的，绝非善类。即便是狼，那也一定是实力匹敌于狼王的家伙了。”天草若有所思，他转头看向爱德蒙，发现后者悄无声息地解下自己灰色的披风盖住赫克托耳的遗体，然后低头取下了自己的猎人徽标，轻轻放在满是血污与伤痕的胸口之上。<br/>天草转身面对那具冰冷的遗体，他微微低下头，握住胸前的十字架低声祈祷。<br/>那是一场虔诚而无声的祭奠。</p><p>卫宫跌跌撞撞地走到事务所楼下的时候，天空已经染上橙色的朝霞。隐隐地，他看到事务所门口站着一个人。橙色的长发，仿佛要与天空融为一体。<br/>罗摩吗……他想着，眯起眼睛，快步走上前去。对方似乎听到了他的脚步声，回过头的瞬间便冲他奔跑起来。<br/>“卫宫侦探，您终于回来了！”那是个女孩的声音，满载着急切焦虑与担忧——悉多不安地站在卫宫面前，脸上带着泫然欲泣的表情。<br/>“啊……悉多小姐？”卫宫有些发愣地看着面前的女孩，不明白她为何会在这种时候出现在事务所门口，看来她已经在这里待了有一段时间了。<br/>“罗摩大人——罗摩大人他失踪了！”悉多的一句话将卫宫从迷迷糊糊半梦半醒的状态中猛地震了出来，他不由分说立刻抓起悉多的手，拽着她躲进事务所里。<br/>“抱歉刚才失礼了。”卫宫锁好门，示意悉多在沙发上坐下，“老实说，知道这个消息我并不意外，但还请您说一下具体情况。”<br/>“也许是我直觉预感到了什么不好的兆头，今天凌晨我莫名地提前醒了。那时候天还黑沉沉的，罗摩大人却已经不在我身边，我慌慌张张地找遍了整个房子也没发现他的踪影。平时他正常工作根本不会在这个时间就起来，而且更不会什么也不说就离开。这样不辞而别，罗摩大人他……”悉多掩面而泣，卫宫默默地递去纸巾，静静听着，“所以我当时想都没想，就直接跑到您这里来了，但到了门口又觉得在凌晨打扰您真的很不好，所以就打算等到天亮再说，没想到您正好外出到现在才回……”<br/>“唔……稍微处理了一些事情。”卫宫扶了下额头，将零碎的记忆尽数驱逐，“大半夜的跑出来是非常危险的行为，尤其是对于您来说，现在这样的做法甚至可能会导致您送命。所以以后请千万不要再做这种事了。如果有紧急情况的话打我手机就好，我会立刻赶到的。”<br/>“好……好的。抱歉给您添麻烦了。”悉多歉疚地垂下头，手不由自主地攥紧了裙子。<br/>“不，没关系，事实上……罗摩之前也跟您说过吧，希望您尽量减少外出。现在也是一样，所以可能要委屈您这一阵子了。”卫宫的眼前浮现出罗摩的样子来，“罗摩的事情我会尽量帮您调查，也请您务必注意安全。”<br/>“嗯，我知道了。”悉多点点头。<br/>卫宫思考再三，还是没有将他与罗摩的约定告诉悉多，他请悉多吃了早饭，然后将她送回住所。他看着悉多的背影，又想起罗摩最后的委托。<br/>“请你……一定要救救悉多！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 诀别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德蒙淡金色的眸子扫过屏幕上的音轨图，耳机里传来的是赫克托耳临死前录下的的最后一段声音。咖啡杯被平稳地放在左侧，他一口都没喝。<br/>“尸检结果出来了。”天草打开门，拿着一沓印满了格林研究处印章的表格走到爱德蒙身边，将文件递到他眼皮底下。<br/>爱德蒙摘下耳机，开始一页一页仔细地翻阅。<br/>“我顺便要他们检测了一下赫克托耳身上的血液成分。既然交手过，相信赫克托耳或许会伤到对方从而留下点什么东西。”天草自然而然地把手搭在爱德蒙肩上，五指收紧，稍稍用力，“结果显示，他身上除了自己的血和狼的血之外，还有另一种血液。”<br/>爱德蒙歪了歪头，手指在“血液检查：未知”那栏点了两下。<br/>“我已经在找高层的专业人员分析这种血液的成分了，量不是很多，但应该足够捞出些东西来。”天草挠挠头，“其实我也不是很确定，也许那只不过是各种血液或者其他的什么东西混在一起凝固之后导致的检测异常。但多留个心眼总归是好的。”<br/>“话说回来，录音怎么样？听得清吗？”天草见爱德蒙半天不发一言，忍不住有点担心。爱德蒙回来之后便要求申请一间配备高级电脑的隔音房，他一个人缩在里边分析赫克托耳徽章里的录音，到现在已经整整一天零五个小时了，而天草还不知道他手边这杯已经凉透的咖啡究竟有没有换过。<br/>“杂音很多，这装置已经很旧了。”爱德蒙站起身，把耳机从脖子上摘下来，扣在天草脑袋上，把他推到椅子跟前，“但是……”他说着按下播放键。<br/>我不会……让他们成为第二个特洛伊。<br/>滋滋滋的声音混杂着狼嚎和赫克托耳的声音一并灌入耳朵，天草连忙扶好耳机，屏气凝神地捕捉每一丝细微的响动。<br/>你……到底是什么……东西？<br/>“等等。”天草举起手，爱德蒙立刻暂停。<br/>“倒放一下。一秒，一秒就好。”天草神色紧张，盯着音轨图咬紧了牙。爱德蒙却露出欣慰的表情来，一面观察着天草的神态一面重新按下播放键。<br/>“……这……”天草犹豫了，他转向爱德蒙，在对方的脸上看到了自己的表情。<br/>“很奇怪，对吧。”爱德蒙伸手摘下天草的耳机，“那阵响动很细微，几乎被各种声音淹没，但仍然掩盖不住它骇人的感觉。倒不如说，这种‘感觉’比其所发出的声音更具威慑力。“还有那句很轻很轻的哼声。”爱德蒙继续补充道，鼠标移到录音接近尾声的位置，“这里。这是除了那个奇怪的声音之外，杀死赫克托耳的人留下的唯一一点声音。不屑，轻浮，冷淡，高傲……我无法用某个准确的词来形容，但看得出来这家伙极其嚣张。”<br/>“其实我有点怀疑……”天草话说到一半又生生地咽了回去，爱德蒙会意地点点头，接话道：“跟卫宫联系，把录音发给过去让他鉴定一下，看他怎么说吧。”</p><p>卫宫从天草那里接到最新的信息和资料是在傍晚。彼时他刚吃完饭，洗了下手准备整理房间，结果天草传来的录音又让他的打扫计划泡了汤。<br/>他应天草的要求，详细听了赫克托耳临死前说的最后一句话和接近尾声的部分。当他听到哼声的那个瞬间，他突然打了个冷战——他差点以为狂王就站在自己身后。虽然轻到难以辨别，但那确确实实是库丘林的声音。对方用那种不屑而冷漠的哼声回应他的情况绝不在少数。<br/>可是，为什么——为什么库丘林要杀赫克托耳？动机和理由呢？是因为赫克托耳在黑市的行动有损黑帮的利益吗……不，并不是。其实卫宫隐隐约约知道，库丘林并不在意从黑市那里捞到的钱。他不在乎钱。他什么都不在乎。那究竟是为什么……<br/>“叮咚——”突如其来门铃声打断了卫宫的思路，他思忖着来者——很有可能是悉多，他将电脑关掉，资料收进抽屉里，快步跑过去打开门。<br/>“啊，侦探——别杀我，有话跟你说。”站在门前的并非悉多，而是一个比他矮了一截的小个子男性，他穿着极易辨认的牛仔装，脖子上围着红色的围巾，一把柯尔特M1877双动转轮手枪安静地藏在枪套里。他们已经很久没有见面，但彼此依然对对方有着一定的了解。<br/>卫宫很早之前的目标之一——比利小子，如今就站在他的面前。<br/>“请进吧。”卫宫斜过身子，牛仔灵活地闪进屋内，自觉地走到沙发上坐下。<br/>“我就长话短说了，侦探。我来找你是因为罗摩曾跟我说过你是能够信任的同伴。”比利开门见山地挑明了自己的身份，“你应该知道，我和罗摩一样是狼，而且我如果再不进食的话也活不了多久。”<br/>“罗摩在你面前一定提起过一个人吧。”比利抿了抿嘴，将牛仔帽推高了一些，盯着卫宫的眼睛，“但他从来没有明确说过那个人是谁，对不对？”<br/>“你知道那个人？”卫宫一下子来了精神，他深深地喘了几口气，不知是紧张还是兴奋。<br/>“罗摩之所以不愿意告诉你，是因为他不想把你牵扯进来，包括悉多也是。他一直认为这是狼与狼之间的矛盾，不需要也轮不到人类插手。但事到如今我不觉得这是明智的做法，悉多不知情是为了保护她，但卫宫侦探，我认为你作为罗摩的朋友——一个真正有实力帮助他的朋友，应该不会坐视不管吧？”比利试探性地问。<br/>“……我确实一直很想知道那个人的事，但不仅是为了罗摩，也是为了拯救那些还在被狼威胁的人们。因为我的直觉不止一次地告诉我，罗摩说的那个人一定和狼有着某些密切的联系。”卫宫答道，“若你愿意详细说说，我会很感激。”<br/>“你知道库丘林吗？”<br/>“……？！”卫宫整个人仿佛被钉住一样，虽然他本不该意外这个名字在此时出现，但他一时间依旧不知该如何回应，只能僵硬地点点头。<br/>“罗摩说的就是那家伙。具体情况我不清楚，但总之我认识罗摩的时候，他就与罗摩有着很深的矛盾了。他们俩都是高级狼，能随意在人类和狼型之间切换。只不过罗摩在遇到悉多之后就极少狼化，而库丘林大部分时间也都以人类形态生存，还混成了这鬼地方的黑帮首领。”比利没注意到卫宫逐渐变得复杂的脸色，继续着这一危险的话题，“要我说的话，罗摩能赢过库丘林的可能性微乎其微，他现在连路都走不稳了，要是去找库丘林那简直是去送死。而且库丘林的强大之处在于，他对捕食的需求小于一般的高级狼，他对你们‘小红帽’的血虽然有着很强的鉴别力但却能够抵制住诱惑，不会轻举妄动。另外你可能不知道吧，库丘林不仅是黑帮首领，也是这片区域的头狼。我和罗摩不属于他那一支，但这里绝大部分的狼都是他的属下，几乎所有大规模的狼群行动，不出意外的话都应该出自他之手。”<br/>“你是说……库丘林——”卫宫努力抑制住脑海里汹涌的记忆和翻江倒海的情绪，确保自己说的话还能连成一个完整的句子，“是狼群的首领？”<br/>“嗯，很惊讶吧。”比利耸耸肩，一脸平静地确认这个对卫宫而言极具冲击力的真相，“这就是罗摩不愿意告诉你的事情。虽然我答应他要对你隐瞒，但我食言了。抱歉。”<br/>“这就是……理由吗……”卫宫喃喃地念叨，手在身侧逐渐紧握成拳。他的思绪开始混乱，他感到大脑一片晕眩，一股强烈的不适感在那个瞬间如同毒蛇一般攀附而来、紧紧地纠缠着他的全身，他整个人仿佛刚刚从水里捞起来似的，混沌、凌乱、狼狈不堪。他甚至有那么一刻在质疑自己这些年过的日子是否都是真实的。仅仅只有这一点——库丘林是“狼王”——仅仅只有这一种可能性，是他一直以来推断的盲区。或者说，被他刻意忽视掉了。每当他有这种想法的时候，他的大脑总能想到各种正当的理由来蒙混过关，只不过他自己从未意识到。这样的状况是从什么时候开始的，他也根本没有自觉。<br/>为什么——<br/>“啊对了，我刚才去罗摩家的时候，发现悉多不在。她有没有联系过你？”比利突然问。<br/>“什么？”卫宫一下子从混沌中惊醒了，“不，没有。出什么事了吗？”<br/>“糟糕！她不会去找罗摩了吧……”比利小声呢喃，眼神里透露出一丝惊惧来。<br/>“——罗摩在哪儿？”卫宫迅速起身，走到桌前将藏在抽屉里那一叠文件底下的手枪摸到自己手上，看向比利。<br/>“虽然不确定，但还是跟我来吧。”不等卫宫做出反应，小个子的牛仔就夺门而出，待他锁好门时，他发现面前不远处站着一匹围着红色方巾的狼。那狼冲他叫了一声便转头狂奔，卫宫会意，立刻紧跟了上去。</p><p>“啊啊，已经虚弱到无法再以人类形态生存的地步了吗。”库丘林叼着烟，双手插在裤兜里，歪着头玩味地盯着面前的大狼，神色轻松，“还是说，你是想保存体力多活一会儿？”<br/>大狼没有回答，他在原地站定，谨慎地判断着库丘林下一步的行动。<br/>“麻烦死了。”他挠挠蓝色的长发，红色的眸子里闪烁着血腥的光，“我可没那么多时间陪你玩。到此为止吧。”话音未落，库丘林的手里已经出现了一支布满荆棘的暗红色长枪，枪的周身弥漫着炽热的蒸汽，仿佛要将空气割裂，燃烧。<br/>大狼压下身子蓄力，随即一跃而起扑向库丘林，库丘林灵活地避开，看准大狼落地的瞬间转身将手里的长枪精准地投掷了出去——<br/>“罗摩大人！危险！！”<br/>刹那间，一片殷红。<br/>大狼的身边，少女橙色的长发披散下来，她嘴角淌着血，身体已经被那支诅咒之枪贯穿，温热的血液从她的身体里涌出来，在地面上蜿蜒，像一朵玫瑰正在盛开。<br/>泪水从大狼的眼睛里滑落，他呜咽着低下头，沾满鲜血的毛发轻轻蹭过少女的脸颊。<br/>“罗摩……大人……”悉多咳嗽着，颤抖着张开双臂，努力想将大狼圈进自己怀里，最终却只是摸了摸他的头，“我知道的……罗摩大人是……是狼的事情——我一直……知道……”<br/>化为狼型的罗摩睁大了眼睛，他盯着悉多，痛苦地摇头。<br/>“没关系的……”悉多笑起来，轻声安抚着罗摩，“我只想……再多帮您分担一些……能见到您最后一面，真是太好了……”她的眼角弯起来，罗摩想起第一次见到悉多的时候，自己就是被那双漂亮的眼睛吸引得离不开视线，“好喜欢您……罗摩大人……”<br/>“我真的……好喜欢您……”<br/>悉多的目光逐渐迷离，她微笑着缓缓合上双眼，搭在罗摩颈侧的手也终于失了力气，软绵绵地垂了下去。<br/>罗摩几近崩溃，如今他已经没有更多的力量再变为人形，他只能蹭着悉多的额头，感受着她身上最后一丝温度。<br/>“无聊。”冷漠的声音从身后传来，库丘林伸出手，贯穿悉多身体的长枪消失了，“这里可是战场。你还这么眷恋死人的话，不如一起死掉好了。在那之前，我也稍微回归一下本性吧。”<br/>罗摩转过身将悉多的遗体护在后边，眸子里映出库丘林的影子来。<br/>他们同时朝对方扑了过去。</p><p>“嗷呜——”比利突然长啸一声，加快速度往前飞奔，卫宫紧随其后，他仔细嗅了嗅，总觉得血腥味越来越浓。<br/>然后他就被眼前的场景惊得差点跌坐在地上。<br/>一匹白色的巨狼狠狠咬住另一匹狼的脖子，那匹被咬得几乎断气的狼用前爪徒劳地抓了几下，头上几缕橙色的毛发垂下来，再也不动了。<br/>比利见状咆哮着冲上去，却被白色的巨狼叼着大狼的尸体用力一甩，重重地撞在墙壁上，动弹不得。<br/>卫宫抬起头，白色的巨狼正立在原地，猩红的眸子与他对视，嘴角大片的血迹触目惊心。而更令侦探倒吸一口凉气的，是他眼睛底下和两条前腿上的红纹，那红纹与血交错在一起，渲染出一片混沌的图腾。<br/>巨狼与卫宫对峙几秒，旋身跑走。卫宫咬咬牙，却没有追上去。他来到躺在血泊中的少女身边，发现少女早已身体冰凉；他转而奔向罗摩，大狼的咽喉几乎被咬断，遍体鳞伤，也已经失去了生命的迹象；比利一息尚存，但看样子也无法再坚持多久。卫宫立刻给天草发送坐标请求他和爱德蒙的支援。<br/>“明白了，我们马上过去。”天草回答道，“我们到了之后你先回去休息吧。”<br/>“啊。”卫宫心不在焉地应了一声，挂断了电话。<br/>他看着好友的遗体和满地的血，突然膝盖一软跪在地上，他仰起头，用尽全力嘶吼，却没有发出任何声音。他颤抖地抬起双手，恍惚间看到手上大片大片的猩红。<br/>好像他才是造成这一切的凶手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 对峙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫拉开抽屉，将所有的信和资料全部翻出来，到离事务所不远处的一片空地上焚毁。他看着风卷着灰色的残片飘向远方，像末日来临时飘扬的尘。他把食谱收好，盘子摆得整整齐齐，将瓶瓶罐罐都收到柜子里去，再把电脑里所有的信息全部彻底删除。然后他想了想，确定再没有遗漏什么东西，便披上外套，揣着一把手枪出了门。<br/>卫宫知道在哪里可以找到库丘林。<br/>楼梯上的血迹早已干涸却无人清理，他再次踏着那血迹上行，仿佛跨过千万匹狼的尸体。<br/>房门虚掩着，里边漆黑一片，一如往常。侦探一步一步地走过去。<br/>咔嚓。<br/>卫宫踩到了什么东西。他低头一看，是一把折断的钓鱼竿。他有备而来，而对方自然也早就对他的行踪了然于胸。这或许是他们之间最后的默契。<br/>“啊。你来了。”库丘林倚在进门右侧不远处，同第一次一样，他的身体抵住灰暗的墙面，嘴里叼着根烟。卫宫看到那火点缓慢地向后侵蚀，赤色的瞳在黑暗中透着贪婪的杀意——那是猛兽见到猎物的眼神。<br/>卫宫看到他的旁边还斜靠着一支长枪，枪上有血迹蜿蜒。卫宫见过它——Durindana，赫克托耳的武器，历经血战后最终被带到了这个阴冷的角落里。<br/>“为什么你会有赫克托耳的枪？”卫宫冷着脸问。<br/>“答案不是很明显吗，这是战利品。”库丘林理所当然地说着，吐出一口烟圈，“我打赢了，所以这就是我的。”<br/>“你这家伙……还真嚣张啊。”卫宫的脸上浮现出一个扭曲的笑容来，“这就是你想要的结果吗——罗摩、悉多、赫克托耳……还有那些无辜的平民和整天被狼群的恐怖所支配的人们——你就这么喜欢杀戮的感觉吗？”<br/>“嗯哼。”库丘林咳嗽了一声，掐灭手里的烟，直起身子，面无表情地看着卫宫：“是又如何？”<br/>话音刚落，黑洞洞的枪口直指狂王的眉心。<br/>“我知道你是来杀我的，侦探。”库丘林耸耸肩，摊开手，“但你别忘了，是谁给了我这么做的机会？”<br/>“你还记得你的愿望是什么吗？”不等卫宫开口反驳，库丘林突然问。<br/>卫宫愣住了。他恍然间记起很早之前的某一次，狂王也在这间屋子里问过他同样的问题。<br/>愿望？——大概是不想让狼再伤到无辜的人类吧。这若能够实现，要我做什么都……<br/>那时候自己是这么回答的吧。那么，他至今为止所做的一切努力，能否让这个愿望得以实现呢？他开始怀疑了。找狂王索取情报的初衷是要掌握狼的动向从而获得捕杀狼的主动权，不仅减少了小红帽受到的危险同时也使消灭狼的工作变得更有效率，为此他不惜采用极端的方式与狂王做交换，因而与黑帮有了联系。最初的最初，他认为这不过是一场荒诞却又不失公平的交易，在这场交易中，他们各自能获取到想要的东西。但要命的是，他陷进去了。当他一次又一次减少对狂王的抗拒的时候，当他一次又一次地沉溺于狂王带来的快感与欢愉的时候，当他一次又一次欺瞒自己某个其实早有端倪的真相的时候——他从未真正意识到自己的失控。或许在此过程中他尚存有大部分的理性，他告诉自己，不要再与狂王有更深入的关系，他必须到此为止。可是？可是他仅仅只是告诉自己而已，实际情况是，他根本没有远离对方，反而让对方更为彻底地攻占自己。这一点他直到现在才恍然大悟。这根本不是一场交易，这是战争。而战争中，没有绝对的赢家。赫克托耳死了，他作为爱德蒙和天草的前辈，即便再也没有回到格林，却依然给他们提供着必不可少的帮助。悉多死了，罗摩死了，他们都曾对卫宫提出过同样的请求，希望卫宫能保护对方，至少让其中的一个活下来，但如今他只能面对两具冰冷的尸体，束手无策。狼群倾巢出动，天草和爱德蒙拼劲全力，却也堪堪只救下一小部分人。而一到夜晚，每分每秒都会有更多的人在狼口下化为尸骨，那些侥幸活下来的人也只能怀揣着对狼的恐惧惶惶不可终日。他最终看清的只有一点——他极尽所能，到头来，却谁都无法拯救。<br/>“也许某种程度上你该满足了吧，至少你们杀了那么多狼不是嘛。不过有句话我应该早点说的——合作愉快，侦探。”库丘林的声音传进他的耳朵里，他昏昏沉沉地听着，感觉自己的身体里如灌了铅一样沉重，大脑像是在缓慢生锈一般，逐渐失去思考的能力。<br/>他原本履历清白。但如今他再也无法置身事外了。现在狂王的存在本身就成为了他最大的软肋，他的命运注定与他相连——这是他自己给自己定下的诅咒，又或许是宿命。<br/>“你到底……是人，还是狼？”卫宫红着眼睛，目光中愤怒与懊悔交织，他的手臂举得酸痛却依然没有放下——这一次他注定不可能放下手里的枪。<br/>“第一次见到你的时候我就想说了——”库丘林舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在回味着什么，“你的血，味道很好。”他以这种方式回答了卫宫的问题。<br/>罗摩曾经揭开了连卫宫自己都不知晓的秘密，而如今卫宫终于明白自己作为一个没有被发现的“小红帽”在遇到危险时候的感知力。那是自他第一次踏进这间屋子里的时候就汹涌而来的感觉，不安的，恐惧的，混杂着想要掉头就跑的胆怯，而他最终义无反顾地走了进来，自那一刻起他便知道自己已经无路可退。只是他没有想到这条路会令人绝望到如此地步。在这场漫长的闹剧里，他没有拯救任何人，亦没有被任何人所拯救。<br/>他看到自己和库丘林拥吻，对方一次又一次地咬破他的嘴唇，他们交换着唾液和鲜血，在黑暗中喘息，大汗淋漓；他看到一双红瞳近在咫尺，摄人心魄，那是猛兽享用猎物时的餮足，是属于支配者对其所有权的宣誓，亦是对毫无还手之力的对手最为冷酷无情的嘲讽；他看到月光透过窗户洒进来，整个房间被幽蓝浸染，他缓缓下沉，仿若坠入深海，他伸出手去想要求救，却只触到狂王炽热的心跳。他回过神来，却放纵自己沉溺，意识模糊，理智崩离，他看到自己再也没有挣扎，最终溺死在名为理想的海里。<br/>一股强烈的不适感刹那间顺着喉咙涌上来，像垂死的病人即将呕出最后一口血，卫宫捂住嘴，用尽全身的力气忍住了。他的身体不受控制地剧烈颤抖着，摇晃的视线里依稀捕捉到狂王模糊的身影。<br/>“那个声音……”他混沌不堪，却依然试图在脑海里找出曾经记录的疑点来，“你杀死赫克托耳之前——”<br/>“啊？这算什么。”库丘林挠挠头发，看样子有点不耐烦，“侦探果然还是有两下子啊，挺敏锐的嘛。”他咧开嘴笑了笑，露出尖利的牙。卫宫听到一阵喀嚓喀嚓的响动，伴随着一种毛骨悚然的恐惧感，他看到库丘林举起手，那手掌正在发生肉眼可见的异变，骨骼被破坏同时再生长，锐利坚硬的爪子取代柔软白皙的皮肤表面，布满荆棘一样的倒刺。<br/>卫宫倒吸了一口凉气，浑身是汗，他盯着库丘林，失了魂似的问出与赫克托耳同样的话语：<br/>“你……到底是什么……东西？”<br/>“我虽然能辨别出‘小红帽’的血，但多数时候那诱惑不了我。”历经异变的狂王似乎并没有发动攻击的打算，异形的爪子安定地垂在腰身两侧，“我没那么嗜血，可惜的是你唤醒了一个混血种属于狼的本性，侦探。”他冷笑道。<br/>卫宫刚想挣扎着反讽回去，手机隔着一层布料传来震动，让他暂时清醒了一些，他知道电话是谁打来的，而此时所有的事情早已没有再隐瞒的余地，于是他干脆按下免提键，将手机直接丢到地上。<br/>“卫宫，你在狂王那里吗？”天草急切的声音从手机里传来。<br/>“嗯。”卫宫眯起眼睛再次瞄准库丘林，他的手将近麻木，却依然牢牢掌握着扣动扳机的力量。<br/>“听好了，我们检测了罗摩身上的血，和之前赫克托耳身上检测到的血样进行比较，刚刚结果出来了，发现是同一种血液，成分是狼血和人血的混合——”天草喘着气，连声音都在发抖，“虽然不确定，但你千万要小心，狂王很有可能是——”<br/>“混血种。”卫宫接话道，他钢灰色的眸子黯淡下去，眼神空洞，目光穿透库丘林向着无尽的后方延伸，仿佛永远抵达不到尽头。<br/>“等等，你怎么会——难道……”天草显然惊慌了起来，即便隔着电话他也有一种微妙而不祥的预感，“卫宫，冷静点，如果可以的话，狂王由我们来——”<br/>库丘林在听到这句话的瞬间笑了，他后退两步，尖利的爪子对准卫宫的心脏。<br/>“不。”卫宫果断地拒绝了天草的提议，他正身与狂王对视，恍惚间再度在那对狰狞的红瞳中看到染血的自己，“没有人比我更了解他。”<br/>“做个了断吧。”<br/>话音未落，狂王已经先他一步冲了上来，侦探手一抖，一颗子弹呼啸而出。<br/>“卫宫——”天草的喊声响彻整个房间。<br/>子弹偏了，狂王预判了弹道，那颗危险的子弹擦着他的脸颊而过，红纹下渗出温热的血。<br/>卫宫躲过库丘林的利刃，一个翻身跃到对面，目光忽然锁定一旁血迹斑斑的长枪。库丘林作为混血种兼具人类的敏捷与猛兽的力量，他迅速转身直接朝卫宫扑去，卫宫刚一转头面对的就是库丘林猛烈的攻势，他甚至来不及有多余的动作。<br/>库丘林不可一世地笑了，此时他距离卫宫仅咫尺之遥，异变的手绕过卫宫的后颈，锋利的爪子狠狠嵌进侦探的左肩，皮开肉绽。血溅染了卫宫的大半边脸，剧烈的痛苦逼着他几乎跪倒在地，手枪掉在了地上。<br/>“咳啊……”库丘林突然咳出一口血，钻心般的疼痛自胸口袭来，他低下头，看到卫宫露出胜利者般的微笑，另一只手里不知何时握住的长枪，如同当时贯穿悉多身体的那支诅咒之枪，已经利落地刺穿了库丘林的心脏。<br/>卫宫摇摇晃晃地站起来，拔出原属于赫克托耳的长枪，狂王倒在他身边，殷红蔓延至他的双脚。直到最后，卫宫也没能逃出名为库丘林的诅咒。<br/>他趔趔趄趄地往旁边挪了几步，将长枪靠在窗边，那是整间屋子离太阳最近的地方，也是离绝望最远的地方。<br/>然后他回到一片狼藉的战场，捡起手枪，突然无力地跪在了地上。<br/>“卫宫……”微弱的声音从不远处传来，天草的声音恍如隔世，“结束了……吗……”<br/>他看到被踢至远处的手机，屏幕依然亮着，大概显示的是天草四郎的名字。他一直没有挂断啊……卫宫迷迷糊糊地想。<br/>“嗯，都结束了。”卫宫喃喃地应答。他颤抖着举起枪，缓缓合上眼睛。<br/>“你受伤了吧？稍微坚持一下，我们马上就到。”天草的声音听起来像是在奔跑。<br/>“再也不会有人……死去了……”卫宫轻声呼着气，露出欣慰的笑容来。<br/>“什么？你说什么？”天草气喘吁吁地问，“我听不清，卫宫——”<br/>啊啊。终于，都结束了。这样一来，我也能够得到解脱了吧。<br/>“卫宫？听得到吗？回答我！”<br/>那把手枪里，原本就只有两颗子弹。<br/>“卫宫——？！”<br/>砰——。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 落幕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……在此，为我们的挚友卫宫，献上虔诚的祈祷。天草四郎时贞，爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”天草吻了吻手中的十字架，看向面前的墓碑。<br/>他们赶到现场的时候，屋子里遍地是血，墙上大片的鲜红看得人触目惊心。异变的狂王倒在血泊中，心脏被刺穿，旁边的卫宫早已停止呼吸，沾满血的手依旧紧握着那把自他成为私家侦探起就随身携带的枪。赫克托耳的长枪安静地立在窗户旁，天草拉开窗帘，看到细小的灰尘在充斥着血腥味的空气中悠悠地飘扬。令他们惊讶的是，狂王没有布下任何陷阱或是埋伏。整个屋子以及周围的一大片区域，原本可以设下天罗地网的位置全部空无一物，不知为何周围甚至连一匹狼都没有。他们收拾好仿若末日般的的战场，带着赫克托耳的长枪和两具遗体回到了格林。库丘林死后，失去了狼王的统率，几乎所有的狼群在一夜之间溃不成军，格林行动部全员出动，一鼓作气将狼彻底歼灭。<br/>格林为赫克托耳举行了英雄式的盛大葬礼，他被埋葬在猎人墓园里，作为格林创建之初就立下赫赫功劳的核心成员，佩戴着猎人的勋章，荣归故里。爱德蒙悄悄地到一处偏远的墓地埋葬了罗摩和悉多，合葬的墓碑上没有姓名，只摆上了一束鲜花。比利葬在离他们不远处，那里幽深安静，无人惊扰。<br/>至于卫宫——天草和爱德蒙去了他的事务所，希望他有留下些什么东西。未能实现的愿望也好，去世后的安排也好，普通的日记或是照片也好，什么都好，说到底，他们只想找到一样证明——侦探曾经存在于世的，只属于他的证明。于是他们开始搜查。他们依次打开抽屉，里边空空如也，连一张碎屑都没有。他们来到厨房，所有的厨具都摆得整整齐齐，柜子里放着一排调味瓶，有些只剩下三分之一不到，这才让他们恍然间有一种这里曾有人居住过的感觉。卧室里很干净，所有的衣物都被整齐地收到了柜子里。他们回到客厅兜兜转转，在沙发上坐下又站起，商议许久之后才决定打开电脑，那是他们最后的希望。电脑出人意料的没有设置密码，而令他们失望的是，电脑像新买来的一样，里边没有半点信息。那一刻他们才确信，一定是卫宫在临走之前删掉了所有的文件。他们无功而返——卫宫甚至连一句遗言都没有留下。<br/>天草和爱德蒙思考了很久，选择将旧友埋葬在一座小山丘上。他们两人单独为卫宫举行了一个小型的葬礼，无名的英雄并不会被世人所铭记。<br/>“研究处的检查结果出来了，狂王确实是混血种，而且是迄今为止的唯一一例，很大概率是由狼变异而产生的。混血种牵动着整个狼群的动向，维系着狼群的活力，所以他一死，狼群就相当于不攻自破了。”天草放下十字架，淡淡地说，“混血种能够遮蔽自己作为狼的气息而不被小红帽感知到，对血的渴望也不像其他的狼那么迫切。他可以和高级狼一样变为人形，也可以半狼化——就是面对赫克托耳和最后与卫宫对峙时候的样子，以骨骼迅速破坏和再生长的剧痛为代价，换来高于人和狼的敏捷和力量。而当他作为狼的一面显露出来的时候，兽性会增强，并且对特殊的血液更为敏感。如果说罗摩作为一匹成熟的高级狼依然需要定期捕猎人类否则就会变得衰弱，那么在同等情况下，库丘林则能够忍耐更长时间，并且力量的减损也更为缓慢。”<br/>“他绝大部分时间还是作为人类行动的吧。”爱德蒙托着下巴推测道，“至少在作为黑帮首领与各方势力交涉的时候，还有在与卫宫谈判的时候，他的人性是多过狼性的。正因如此，我们忽略了他作为狼的可能性。再加上黑帮首领的身份带来的根深蒂固的印象，我们从一开始就将他固定地作为人类看待，即便是接触他那么久的卫宫，在这一点上也是盲区。虽说卫宫是尚不成熟的‘小红帽’，但就算他接受过训练，也未必能识破狂王的身份吧。”<br/>“谁知道呢。”天草长叹一声，手掌抚过冰凉的墓碑，“我更在意的是，或许对于他来说，库丘林是‘特殊’的存在，反过来也一样。库丘林曾透露过卫宫的血唤醒了他作为狼的一面，他似乎对卫宫很感兴趣。说起来，狂王真是把我们所有人玩了一通啊。不过他到最后居然完全不设防，是该说自信过头了还是……”<br/>“不清楚。但我总觉得狂王对卫宫的态度，或许用‘破坏’来形容更为恰当。”爱德蒙紧了紧披风，低声道。<br/>“破坏？”天草转过身，看着爱德蒙走上前，手指擦过墓碑上的铭文，在卫宫的名字处停下。<br/>“他和卫宫是两个完全不同，甚至可以说是相反的存在。”爱德蒙淡金色的眸子里闪过侦探的影子，“卫宫一直以来想着的都是拯救，为此他不惜动用自己认为最为极端的办法。而狂王最看不惯的也许就是这一点。他什么都不在乎，像一个杀戮机器一样站在金字塔的顶端。这样的他，看到像卫宫那样纯粹理想的存在，说不定会滋生一种想要打碎掉的欲望——由内到外，从身体到情感再到灵魂，他想看着卫宫亲手毁掉自己，与最初的理想背道而驰。他想看卫宫痛苦挣扎的样子，看着他腹背受敌却又无法爬出泥沼的绝望。”<br/>“一点一点地，缓慢地，像毒素一样侵蚀，彻底而绝对地自我毁灭吗……”天草若有所思地重复着，“从某种程度来说，或许狂王的目的真的达到了啊。”他皱着眉头闭上眼睛，想起电话里传来的枪声，痛苦而决绝。“他看着卫宫陷入崩溃的绝境，看着他整个人格逐渐崩塌，在毫不知情的情况下一点一点亲手撕碎自己的梦想，但同时狂王自己也沦陷了吧。”<br/>“当初他们之所以能够以那种方式达成一致，就是因为他们都以为自己能够游刃有余，牢牢控制住对方而自己却置身事外。”爱德蒙顿了顿，手沿着碑身滑落，“但最终谁也没能走出去。”<br/>“那时候卫宫一定很矛盾。”天草从背包里摸出一张照片来，那是大学毕业的时候他和爱德蒙还有卫宫的合影，他一直随身携带。照片里，爱德蒙把帽子压在他的脑袋上，他伸出手去抢卫宫手里刚喝了一半的饮料，而卫宫笑着抬高手臂，另一只手去够爱德蒙藏在披风里的三明治。他这才发觉他们似乎已经很久很久没有像这样开心的笑过了。“对于卫宫来说，这样的结局反而是唯一的出路了吧。他那么想拯救别人，却发现自己到头来不仅谁都没拯救，反而无意中让狂王的行为更加嚣张。你我都不觉得他应该背负这个罪责，但他自己绝对不会认为自己是无辜的。况且……”天草犹豫半晌，终究没有将后半句话咽回去。“他对狂王，也不是完全没有感情吧……”<br/>“狂王不也是吗。”爱德蒙轻轻哼了一声，“最后不设防，也没提防卫宫的攻击。与其说是过于自信，倒不如说是放松警惕了。死在一个被他亲手毁掉的人手里，真不知道他会是什么心情呢……”<br/>他们都没有再说话了。<br/>剿灭狼群之后，格林依然在正常运转，只不过工作的范围除了与狼相关的善后处理之外，更多的涉猎一些特殊的高难度任务。天草与爱德蒙作为整个机构中最为强力的搭档，依然随时待命。<br/>一场属于人与狼的漫长战争终于结束了。而战争之所以为战争，是因为归根结底，没有人赢得胜利。年轻的侦探成为了自己理想的牺牲品，他无法原谅库丘林，也无法原谅自己。或许直到最后他都没有真正弄清楚自己究竟是为什么而死的——赎罪，或是绝望，亦或是以此为代价再做最后的拯救，一切都不得而知，他也不知道自己的死是不是符合正义伙伴的标准，他唯一知道的是，自己亲手解决了那个家伙，至少从这一点来看，自己还算是正义的吧。从他与狂王相遇的那一刻起，他们的命运注定相连，也在一开始就已成定局。侦探以为自己游刃有余，却一次又一次地放纵自己沉溺，待他长梦终醒，然为时已晚，玫瑰已经枯萎，再无复原的可能。直到最后，唯一的选择摆在了他的面前——与混沌的一方一同堕落也无妨吧，某种意义上也算是一个实现愿望的机会啊。他听到自己心中有个绝望的声音在呐喊。于是他那么做了——抛弃了所有，也从未真正获得过什么。他终其一生所追求的事物，最终让他踏上了自我毁灭的绝路。而库丘林在遇到卫宫的那一刻起，其体内作为狼的一面就被唤醒，嗜血与兽性支配着他与卫宫的每一次亲吻与拥抱，他知道卫宫逐渐着迷于此，却忘了自己亦乐在其中，他享受着侦探因痛苦和欢愉交织而高潮的身体，醉心于侦探因欲望难耐而弥漫着雾气的双眸，他看着侦探，像是看着猎物被困在自己的牢笼中无力地挣扎。而他正是因此沦陷。狂王目睹卫宫一点一点撕碎自己纯粹的理想却毫不知情，破坏的快感如同杀戮一般让他有了存在的意义。这是他犯下的最大的错误——他以为对方已经完完全全属于自己，因此放松了警惕，让卫宫的最后一丝理智得以保留，给予他致命的一击。所以，没有人是胜利者。<br/>“走吧。”爱德蒙拍拍天草的肩膀，他们在这里停留的时间太久了。<br/>“啊……也是差不多了。”天草收起照片，仰起头看向天空，乌云蔽日，大雨将至。“终于都结束了……”他叹息道，“真是一场噩梦啊。”<br/>他们并排着走下山丘，行至平地时又回望了一眼。墓碑屹立在山丘之顶上，只能隐隐约约看到一个小点。风拂过他们的脸颊，轻微的凉意传来，有雨点一滴一滴落在地上。天色阴沉沉的，雷声伴随着几道闪电轰然而来，一瞬间暴雨倾盆。爱德蒙低下头伸出手，看着雨滴在手掌心溅起细密的水花，他缓缓地收紧五指，紧握成拳，像是把什么重要的东西握在了手心。天草默默地握住十字架，手移到在左胸的位置，闭上眼睛轻声吟诵，仿佛在为谁虔诚地祈祷。雨一直下，风在他们耳边呜咽，如一曲悲哀的挽歌。天草和爱德蒙都明白，从此以后，一个英雄回归无名，销声匿迹，一个名字不会被再度提起，一段陈旧的往事与一场血腥的战争被一并尘封，永远留存于仅仅属于两个人的记忆里。<br/>然后他们终于迈开步子，缓慢而坚定地前行，带着对挚友最深沉的眷恋，继续去往下一个未知的战场。他们的身后，无名英雄的墓碑在倾盆大雨中孤独地矗立。<br/>这一次，没有人回头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 【番外】初遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫走进一家小茶屋里，选择靠窗的位置坐下。他点了一杯红茶，享受着午后的阳光，展开面前的报纸。他在闲暇时偶尔会光顾这间小茶屋，这里的点心和茶品与店面一样小巧而精致，很受卫宫的喜欢。<br/>此时正值下午茶的时光，小茶屋里的客人渐渐多了起来，来来往往的人不断地在卫宫手中的报纸上投下深浅不一的影，大部分人的影子都匆匆而过，卫宫偶尔瞟上一眼，依据影子的举动简略地推断出一个人的故事来。直到一个男人的影子遮挡住他片刻的阳光。<br/>卫宫合上报纸扭过头，望向刚才路过他身边的那个男人，他个子很高，背对卫宫，穿着件考究的黑西装，蓝紫色的长发披散下来，一对耳坠若隐若现。卫宫想起来他的影子，仿佛那长发将将擦过他的指尖。他看到服务员安排男人在他后方不远处坐下，样子看上去有些唯唯诺诺。<br/>卫宫不打算继续费心观察那个男人，他低下头专心读报纸，却不自觉地竖起耳朵仔细倾听自后方传来的声音。然而他失望地叹了口气——什么也没有。<br/>“无用的信息。”他轻轻告诉自己，那个男人与他没有任何关系，不过是影子落在他身上的刹那让他莫名有了想要去了解那个人的欲望。天知道这到底是怎么回事，年轻的侦探耸耸肩，或许只是碰到了他的哪根神经，一时兴起罢了。卫宫推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，过滤掉这条信息，继续将注意力集中在头条新闻上。<br/>所有的事情仿佛都在正常运转，日子依旧平淡无奇。<br/>一声巨响突然传来，卫宫抬起头，落地窗外不远处一个样貌呆滞的中年男人撞倒了垃圾箱，一张大网从天而降，将他牢牢束缚住，那男人突然开始剧烈颤抖，不一会儿就变成了狼形，露出尖利的獠牙大声咆哮，路过的平民纷纷尖叫着四处逃跑，约莫一分钟过后，穿着格林行动处制服的两个人来到被困住的狼面前，将它拖走了。其中那个白色头发的少年还远远地朝侦探挥了挥手。卫宫冲他笑笑，竖起报纸掩盖自己的表情。<br/>那是他布下的陷阱，或者说，是他为验证某个猜想进行的一个实验——来到茶屋之前，卫宫在马路对面的垃圾桶附近摆了几袋小红帽的血，测试仅凭血液是否能够引诱狼上钩。事实上他并不指望真的会有什么猎物自投罗网，而此事的知情者天草四郎和爱德蒙·唐泰斯为了以防万一仍然选择在附近活动，没想到真的有狼循着血液而来。不过大概也到此为止了，卫宫心想，单独抽取的血液最多只能吸引到变成人形之后便行动迟缓的中级狼，要想捕获为数不多的高级狼，看来还是得要“小红帽”亲自登场才行。卫宫端起茶杯，却发现红茶已经在不知不觉中被喝完了。<br/>年轻的侦探站起身，拍拍衣服打算结账离开，总觉得有一道目光在自己身上游移，他回头看了看，却没有发现任何可疑的人，相反之前引他关注的那位长发男性不知何时已经不见了。卫宫皱了皱眉头，不再多想，快步走出茶屋。<br/>“卫宫侦探请慢走，欢迎下次光临。”店员温和地将这位常客送出店门，卫宫回以友好的微笑。<br/>踏出茶屋的瞬间，他恍惚间又听到有人唤他的名。<br/>侦探愣了一下，四下张望却并未发现任何熟人。<br/>卫宫于是摇摇头，思忖自己最近大概睡眠缺失，出现些许的幻觉了。</p><p>库丘林走进茶屋的时候，正逢下午最好的时间。店员看到这位赫赫有名的黑帮首领时整个人都吓得浑身发抖，吐不出半个字来。而库丘林却毫不在意，他难得有点闲心出来逛逛，于是作出一副普通人的样子来，在还没有第二个人认出他以致引起恐慌之前，冷眼示意店员领他去茶屋最里边的位置。他穿着身黑西装，领子却一直岔开到胸口，露出一部分狰狞的纹身，也难怪店员吓得不轻。<br/>库丘林跟着店员一路往里走，中途路过一个大大的落地窗。落地窗旁边坐着一个深色皮肤的男人，白色的头发向后梳得整整齐齐，黑框眼镜架在鼻梁上，正在阳光下认真地阅读今天的报纸。库丘林充满恶意地笑了一下，在经过他身边的时候故意放慢脚步，大片的阴影落在报纸上，遮挡住原本明亮的纸面。他咧着嘴看到男人捏着报纸的手指稍微缩紧了一下，快步走到店员推荐的桌子旁，选择了背对店门——也是背对那个男人的位置坐下，并在店员抖抖索索地开口之前点了两下菜单，示意店员拿一杯红茶。其实他并不怎么喝茶，只不过他路过那男人的时候无意中瞟到了桌子上放着的茶杯，于是也随意地点了一份而已。他对于这种恶作剧式的做法非常满意。<br/>说起来，今天应该有一匹化为人形的中级狼在这附近活动……库丘林双手抱胸靠在椅子上，微微侧过头看向身后的落地窗。他很明确这件事，因为那是他下达的指令，没有什么特殊的理由，只是每个区域他都安排了不同的狼各自活动。随后他听到一声巨响，以及人群的尖叫和狼的咆哮声。他微微蹙眉，看样子并非狼捕猎到了人类，而是被人类设下的陷阱控制住了。狂王于是站起身，看到落地窗边的男人正转过头盯着窗外的情景，他悄无声息地从茶屋的后门走出去，跳到高墙上，看到身着格林制服的两个人拖走了被网束缚住的狼。其中一个对着茶屋招了招手，库丘林眯起眼睛，看到窗边那个点了一杯红茶的男人将笑意掩藏在报纸后面。<br/>狂王居高临下地观察着男人的一举一动。他能够确定这个男人就是设下陷阱的人，而如此破坏狼群的秩序，以这种方式扰乱他计划的家伙还是第一次出现。更重要的是，唯独这个男人能够激起他捕猎的欲望，潜伏于体内属于兽性的本能在他与男人擦身而过的那几秒中几乎尽数爆发。<br/>库丘林的脸上浮现出一个发现上好猎物的表情来。他看着男人走出茶屋，敏锐的听力捕捉到了男人的名。<br/>“卫宫……吗……”他轻轻咂了砸嘴。那一刻，猎物锁定，狂王转身从墙上一跃而下。真没想到会与大名鼎鼎的卫宫侦探以这种方式见面。库丘林使劲嗅了嗅，仿佛在空气中闻到了血的味道。他冷冷地笑了——总有一天他会将这猎物拆吃入腹，而他确定到那时候侦探根本无处可逃。</p><p>侦探卫宫原以为自己这辈子都不会和什么黑帮扯上关系。然而几天之后，当他在信箱里捞出一封署名为“库丘林”的邮件时，他重重地咽了口唾沫，感觉自己人生的发展似乎即将偏离预定的轨道。<br/>而这正是他们故事的开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>